


Rescue Me

by FormidableChronicler



Series: Bad Ass Ladies of Marvel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, But Getting Back Together, F/M, Lots of Angst, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts is not a robot, Pepper and tony, Pepperony - Freeform, Rescue, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, breaking up, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidableChronicler/pseuds/FormidableChronicler
Summary: In the days leading up to the Civil War, Pepper Potts has heartache and a terrifying secret of her own to deal with. But one phone call from FRIDAY changes everything.Or, why Tony and Pepper broke up, and how they found their way back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony has always been a favorite ship of mine and it never made sense to me why Pepper left Tony in Civil War. So this is me trying to make sense of it.  
> (If you've read my Iron Friendship series, this is a bit of a prequel showing how Tony and Pepper got to where they are in those fics.)  
> Please mind the tags, lovelies, as there are a few panic attacks mentioned in this story. If that's a problem for you, please take care!  
> This story starts right before Civil War and ends right before Homecoming.  
> Comments are welcome and certainly encouraged :)

Her hives were back.

Pepper Potts shook her wrist, making the sleeve of her blouse scoot down, covering the red, puffy spot. Her fingers longed to itch at it--- the hives drove her crazy---but she pressed her hands firmly to her sides instead. Scratching at them wouldn't make them feel any better, and calling attention to them would only make things worse.

The elevator dinged, and she stepped out into the penthouse. Getting work done at home was highly unlikely, and she should have stayed at work and completed her paperwork. But the hives had started to break out, a headache had brewed, and she wanted the sanctity of her own home if she was going to be miserable.

She wanted peace, quiet, and maybe a movie night.

The silence of the apartment meant she was guaranteed to get the first two, which was nice but a little disappointing. Tony was a whirlwind of energy the majority of the time, but when she wasn't feeling her best he would settle down and provide incredibly tender comfort, and his back massages were better than any high dollar masseuse she'd been to. She wanted to curl against him and feel his warmth while he watched a ridiculous science fiction movie and she slept.

But she'd settle on a glass of wine.

That was probably for the best, anyway. If her hives didn't go away she would need to get a steroid shot in the morning, and drinking would only add to the puffiness the shots brought to her face.

Might as well enjoy a glass now.

Settling on the couch with her favorite Cabernet and some popcorn, she kicked off her heels and turned on the television.

Of course, images from Sokovia blasted out at her. 

Her nostrils flared, her lips twitched, but those were the only indications of her annoyance. Over a year and a half later and some groups still insisted the Avengers needed to be held responsible for the damage done. Tony had taken the criticisms to heart, making countless contributions and often volunteering time to help with the cleanup effort, but she knew guilt still haunted him. 

"My fault," he'd insist, whenever she'd try to tell him he wasn't to blame. "I made a bad call, Pep. I thought we needed him, and still think we need something to protect us from whatever is waiting out there. But I messed up with Ultron. They're right to blame me."

Pepper didn't agree. Natasha had sat down with her after the Ultron fiasco, explained how Wanda had gotten into Tony's head and how Loki's scepter messed with the program Tony designed.

He refused to listen to her when she tried to bring it up. As a result, he'd spent more and more time in his workshop over the last year, nearly as obsessed with making things right as he had been with creating suits to protect her after the Manhattan invasion. 

Very deliberately, Pepper lowered the volume on the television and took a sip of wine. Though the headache pounded at her temples, she pulled out her tablet and started going through files. 

The TV went ignored, suiting only as background noise while she scowled over figures and estimates, and made notes on the budget.

The first time she heard Tony's name she lifted her head briefly, but didn't see anything but old footage. So the second time he was mentioned she again dismissed it, and sent an email to her PA, requesting she set up a meeting with the head of the research division.

It wasn't until the third time she heard his name, and the announcer nervously said the word "plane," that Pepper's head snapped up and she turned the volume up again. 

"....The plane is out of control, and Tony Stark's Iron Man is attempting to stop the plane from crashing into the city. Viewer discretion is advised."

Her vision tunneled as she shoved off the couch to get closer to the screen. She watched as they displayed footage of Iron Man flipping in front of the plane, slamming into it and using his repulsors to attempt to slow it and shift its trajectory.

Pepper's heartbeat roared in her ears. 

The newscaster's voice reported that the pilots were trying to help the best they could, but the plane had been fried with some kind of EMP, and they couldn't do much. 

The plane wasn't slowing, it was still going down, but Pepper could see what Tony was trying to do; other suits zoomed in from the sky and slammed into the plane, all of them slowing it down enough so that it wouldn't reach the city.

Instead they guided it toward the Hudson. 

It had been used to land a plane once before; Tony was a fan of Captain Sully and clearly tried to channel him now, trying to get the plane to the river. Fingers clenching the couch so tight she was certain there'd always be fingernail marks, Pepper watched the plane go down. 

When the plane was nearly at the water's edge, Tony started to fly up so that he wasn't pinned between the plane and the water. But the plane shuddered, and shoved its nose into his midsection as he tried to hover above it.

The repulsors flickered, and Tony dropped. He went into the water, the plane crashing down on him seconds later.

The world went white. Her breath left her in a horrified gasp, and then Pepper dove for her phone, frantically unlocking it.

"FRIDAY!" Her voice was a panicked sob, and she struggled to keep the hysteria in. "FRIDAY, what's his status? Is he okay?"

"Boss is not conscious at this time."

Oh, God. "Wake him up, get him out! A _plane_ just crashed on him, and he's in the water, he hates the water, get him now!"

"It will be all right, Ms. Potts. Help is arriving now." Even as she spoke, Pepper watched the extra suits dive into the water after Tony on the screen. She pressed a hand to her mouth, refusing to give into the trembling trying to overtake her, and waited. Waited for them to bring him up, to get him out. To get him out of the darkness she knew terrified him. 

"Boss has been collected, Ms. Potts."

And on the screen, five Iron Man suits exploded out of the water, two of them carrying a third limply between them.

"What are his injuries, FRIDAY? Is he okay?"

"Boss has a concussion, multiple contusions, cracked, potentially broken ribs, and a wretched shoulder. We'll know more once he arrives at The Compound for medical assistance."

"Keep me updated if anything changes, or if he wakes," Pepper ordered, and pulled her shoes on. Then she ended the connection with FRIDAY and entered another call.

"I'm just pulling up outside," Happy said as a greeting. "Come on, I'll take you upstate."

Pepper grabbed her purse and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's gonna be fine, Pep. Don't give me that look, I can tell you don't believe me, but it's Tony. He'll be all right," Happy said with certainty, zooming through the streets.

She gripped her phone in her lap. FRIDAY hadn't sent her any updates, Steve and Natasha hadn't answered when she called. The news reported that everyone had survived the plane crash, and the passengers were being evacuated. 

No one knew the status of Iron Man.

Her chin trembled, and she pressed her hands to her eyes. Happy was right, Tony would be fine. FRIDAY would have told her right away if his injuries were life-threatening. But she kept seeing the armor hitting the water, and the massive expanse of the plane crashing down on top of him. 

While she did nothing but watch.

Just like during the Battle of New York, when he had flown into a hole in the sky with a nuke on his back.

She'd sat and fretted, her world ending as he flew into that hole.

She'd never forgiven herself for missing that phone call, for not answering when he'd tried to reach out for one last goodbye. So she sat clutching her phone now, refusing to take her eyes off it.

She needed to hear his voice, to see for herself that he was okay, so that she could stop seeing the plane drop on him over and over again, so that the memories of that stopped meshing with the damn wormhole and the fall he'd take after.

She couldn't stop watching him fall. And one day, God, one day, he might not get back up. Might not make a flippant joke about how he'd nearly been killed again, might not give her a soft smile and tell her it was fine, and she was overly protective, and didn't she have a company to run?

He might not wake up, this time, he might have been hit too hard from the impact of the water, there was a chance he wasn't fine, no matter what Happy or FRIDAY said, there was always a chance, he might not wake, he might not wake, he might not...

"Pepper! Breathe, Pepper!" Happy pulled the car over, and rushed out. She barely registered her door opening and Happy's face peering over at her. "Pep? Can you take a breath? Can you inhale?"

She dragged in a breath, her throat raw and stinging. It burned, and she realized her hands shook so she pressed them tighter on the phone, listening to Happy.

"Nice and easy, there you go, keep doing that, okay?" 

She nodded, and her skin was burning, the hives were spreading. She could feel them popping up in new places, the irritation paining her. 

"You okay?" Happy asked after several moments.

She nodded again. "Get me to The Compound, please, Happy." Her voice was low, so different from normal, but Happy didn't mention it.

"On it, Ms. Potts," he said, and hurried back to the driver's seat. 

She leaned her head against the window and waited for the shaking to stop.

 

 

Natasha met her at the door. 

"He's awake," Nat said, striding quickly with Pepper through The Compound. "Sorry we didn't call you, but he was being his usual self. Steve had to threaten him to keep him in medical. He seemed to think he could just waltz home."

"That sounds about right," Pepper muttered. Her voice was back to normal and she was no longer shaking.

Happy hurried along behind them, and Pepper had to force herself not to run, though she wanted to screw appearances and bolt straight to medical.

She resigned with walking as fast as she could. 

Natasha had no problems keeping up with her. "He's got broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion so he'll need to stay in medical for the night. Lots of bruises, pretty much his entire right side is going to be battered, and he's got a pretty bad gash on his temple that needed stitches, but otherwise he's not too bad for having a plane fall on him."

She said it lightly, but Pepper still flinched. She slowed a little as they reached the med bay, her throat going dry.

Then she heard him.

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine_ , Rogers, I don't need to lie in the damn bed like somebody's invalid grandmother, I gotta call Pepper, and check on the people in the plane, so get out and let me---"

"No," Pepper said firmly, stepping into the room. "Stay in the bed, Tony."

His eyes lit up. "Hey, honey! I was just about to call, but Nurse Ratched here wouldn't let me up. I'm fine, Pepper, don't give me the waterworks, oh, God, please don't cry..."

"I'm not going to cry, you jerk," she said primly, sniffing back the tears, then strode over and sat on the bed next to him. Steve and Natasha nodded at her, then silently slipped out of the room.

She traced a hand over his uninjured cheek, then rested her hand there, holding his face gently, pressing her lips together firmly to keep her chin from trembling. Tony reached a hand out and softly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. 

"I'm okay, Pep."

She leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips over his, careful of his injuries. For a moment she just breathed him in, the mixture of cologne and motor oil that was distinctly Tony. The knot in her chest loosened, and she nuzzled against him, smiling when he groaned and captured her lips in a deeper kiss. 

Leaning back before they could get in trouble in the med bay, she gently carded her fingers through his hair.

"You look terrible." His shoulder was in a sling, his ribs were bandaged, and several dark bruises covered his face. A small bandage covered the wound where he'd needed stitches, and Natasha had been right, his entire right side looked like a sledge hammer had been taken to him.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly feel the best, but I've had worse. It's all right, I'm perfectly fine to go home. Help get me outta here, baby."

He tried getting out of the bed, and instantly her back was up, and instead of holding him like she wanted, she dropped her hand and found herself pushing him away.

"Don't you dare 'baby' me and try to get you out of here right now, you had a _plane_ fall on you!"

"The suit can handle that sort of thing, Pep. I designed it---"

"I know you designed it to sustain that and worse," she interrupted. "But I had to watch a plane fall on you, and then see you hauled unconscious from the water, do you have any idea how terrifying that is?"

He winced. "I know, I'm sorry--"

"I'm not mad, I know you had to do it to save those people, but you scared ten years off my life and you will not argue about staying in medical, Tony. Because I need to know that you are okay, and your concussion needs to have an eye kept on it, do not argue with me!" She shouted when he opened his mouth to protest.

He snapped his jaw shut, sent her a smile and tried again. "Honey, you're a little upset, I get that, but--"

"No, you don't understand," she said, storming up when a knock sounded at the door. "You don't understand, and I can't fault you that, Tony. I know you need to do what you can, I accept that, but when you are injured you will not make things worse by refusing medical care!" 

She yanked the door open, and her scream could have shattered glass. 

The Iron Man suit loomed in front of her, in all its menacing glory. And for a moment, she was back in her bed in Malibu, and the armor was yanking her awake, gripping her arms so forcefully she'd had bruises for days. And now it was back for her, it had come back to finish what it started...

"Pepper!" Tony was on the ground, kneeling in front of her, and when had she fallen on the ground, how had she gotten there?

"It's all right," Tony murmured. "It's just FRIDAY reporting in, Pepper. It's all right."

It wasn't all right, she needed to get out of here, she needed to catch a break. For the second time in an hour, her panic had gotten control of her, and Pepper was always in control, she didn't lose it. 

"I can't do this anymore," she mumbled, refusing to look at the Iron Man suit, refusing to let the memories wash over her again. She knew she had nothing to fear from it, especially when Tony was in the suit, but it had caught her off guard and the memory was still too vivid.

Tony stiffened, and she shook her head, trying to find a way back in control of herself.

"I need a break," she continued, burying her head in her hands. Venice, maybe. They always had fun in Venice. Or maybe Paris, it had been so long since they went to the City of Lights.

Tony gently lifted her face so that her eyes met his. "You need a break?" He asked, and his voice was hollow. "Pepper..."

"I do," she admitted, and she was ashamed of that, she hated admitting weaknesses, but this week had nearly been the death of her. "I can't sleep, Tony, and I'm on edge all the time, and these _hives_ , I can't get them to go away, and they hurt and are driving me crazy..."

Tony's eyes flicked down to her arms, where her sleeves had drifted up and the hives, far more now than there had been, were revealed. He inhaled sharply. "Pepper, how long have you been getting those?"

"Well, they haven't completely gone away since you announced you were Iron Man, but they were getting better until this week...what are you doing?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Pep." He rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking years older. She wanted to scoot back closer to him, to soothe the aches that had to still be hurting him, but he stopped her movements with one agonized look. "This isn't working for you, is it?"

Her heart was beating too quickly. He looked so serious, so conflicted and hurt, and she wasn't going to add to it, so she kept her tone light. She was too terrified to do otherwise. "Only when you do stupid stunts like refuse to have a doctor look at you, honestly Tony..."

"Pepper." His voice was tight, like he was trying to hide back emotion and she moved to him anyway. He inched back, out of her reach, eyes dark and heartbreaking. "Pepper. You need a break."

"I know, Tony, that's what I've been saying. Can you clear your schedule? I'd like to go to Venice, or Paris, maybe, once you're feeling up to it..."

"No, honey." His voice broke, and she stopped then, because everything was wrong, this was not going the way she'd planned. "You need a break from me."

The world tilted at his words, and her ears were ringing, why were her ears ringing? She had to get him to understand, to get this evening back on track. "Tony, I meant a break from all this, from work and planes and life for a little bit. Not you, I would never..."

"You're breaking out in hives. You're terrified, and can't sleep, because of me. Because of who I am."

"What? No! It's because...."

"Because I'm Iron Man."

"That isn't what I meant." She wished she could start the whole conversation over, she had done everything wrong, she should still be holding him, still making sure he was okay. Not discussing a terrible idea, one that was likely to rip her soul in half. "There are other things going on, Tony, it's not about you. This isn't what I want!"

"No. But it might be what you need," he said quietly. "I can't stop being Iron Man, Pepper. It's part of me."

"I know." And she was crying now, there was no holding the tears back as they welled in her eyes and trickled down her face. "I _know_ that, I accept it, and I'm proud of who you are, and what you do."

"But you're exhausted."

That she couldn't argue, it was true, but she didn't admit it. She would hold her stupid tongue and never complain again.

"If you think I look bad, you should try a mirror," she said. "You should get back in bed, we can talk about this when you aren't about to fall over."

"There's not much to discuss, is there? This isn't working."

"Don't do this," she said quietly. "This isn't just about you. You don't get to do this, you don't get to just decide this."

He gently reached over, revealing her hives and lightly touching her arm. "How can I not? You've been hiding how bad it is from me."

She couldn't argue that, either. It had been easy with him working with the Avengers more and more, and with all the time he'd spent in the workshop.

That was probably a bad sign but she ignored it.

"I'm destroying you."

His anguished words sliced at her, stole her breath away. She shook her head, dangerously close to sobbing, trying to catch her breath. "No, you're not. You're NOT."

"Pepper. Yes, I am." He closed his eyes as she protested again, and he stood, wincing. "I love you."

"Tony!"

"FRIDAY, tell Happy Ms. Potts has an important meeting to prepare for in the morning and to bring the car around."

"NO." Pepper said forcefully, shoving to her own feet. "You don't get to push me out, and throw me away just because you have a guilty conscience. I am not _leaving_ you just because I'm tired, you cannot possibly think I would agree to that. You're in pain Tony, you're injured and obviously not thinking clearly-"

"I'm trying to take care of you!"

"By shattering my heart? How is that going to help me?"

He didn't look at her. "You're better off without me, Pep. Everyone knows that. It won't take long for you to realize you're better off. You'll be okay."

"Oh I will, will I?" Her laugh was biting, and full of fear. "You have no idea, none, how much you are hurting me right now but I'm going to ignore it because I love you, and you need to rest---"

"Come on, Pep." His lips curled in a twisted smile. "We both knew this would end eventually."

That one hurt. The fact that he still doubted her hurt, but she shoved it down and kept her voice even. "You are deliberately being an ass because you think it will push me away but it's not going to _work_ , Tony. Please, stop. Lie down, you look so tired."

"Sure," he said easily, taking another step back. "Once you leave."

A red haze started to cloud her vision, her temper sneaking in despite the fear. "That's not funny, Tony, and it's mean. Get back in the--"

"We both know you never wanted this," he said quietly, eyes dark and serious. "You said it yourself in the beginning. You weren't going to stand by and watch me kill myself."

"Do not throw that at me, you had just returned from being kidnapped and tormented, what was I supposed to think--"

"You didn't want this, Pepper. And your subconscious has clearly been trying to remind you of that. You can't handle it."

"Don't you DARE tell me what I can or can't-"

"I don't want to be with someone who can't accept me," Tony jerked his head up, staring defiantly at her. Pepper didn't let the flinch show. She knew he said it to get a rise out of her, she knew he was just trying to make her mad, but it still cut deep. "And you clearly don't. You should leave."

"I'm not--"

"You'll be fine," he said flippantly, and turned his back, dismissing her.

An act she'd seen him do a thousand times, with countless others.

But never her.

The tears vanished in an instant. He'd never, never dismissed her. Even when they first started working together and he was an ass to pretty much everybody else. She _knew_ it for the lie that it was, knew that it was a power play, a way to show that he was Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and the rest of the world could never compare to that.

But he'd never turned his back on her.

When she spoke next, her words were steel, despite the tremors in her hands. "If you truly believe I think that, then you've never really known me at all."

He whirled back around, wincing, as if he realized he had gone too far. "Pepper---"

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" 

His face went white at her words. "Pepper."

She didn't respond. Turning on her heel, she strode out of The Compound, lips pressed together firmly in a thin line the only indication of her distress. She would not, would NOT, fall apart here.

She didn't see the door quietly close behind her, or the man who closed it slowly sink to the floor, head buried in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't go home for six weeks.

The first night, the first awful, miserable night, she allowed Happy to drop her off in her lobby and waited like a coward for him to drive off. Then she called her PA and asked her to book Pepper a room at her favorite hotel a few blocks away. Mirabelle had quickly done so, and even agreed to swing by the penthouse and grab Pepper's always prepped suitcase so she would have clothes. 

Pepper thanked her, explaining that she had a meeting pop up there first thing in the morning, and asked Mirabelle to clear her calendar until noon the next day. Then she wandered through the city and the darkness to the hotel, barely aware of her surroundings and the tears that fell. By the time she arrived to find her suitcase waiting, Pepper was exhausted, and collapsed into the bed. Unable to sleep, numb, she watched old black and white movies until the sun rose. 

She tried calling, tried to see if she could salvage the most important thing in her life. She shouldn't have fallen for Tony's act, she _knew_ better than to let him get the best of her. But the one thing he always promised was to never be dismissive, and when he'd turned his back as if she were nothing more than a one night stand, she'd snapped. She called, praying he would answer, hoping she could make things right.

Regret sat in her chest like a stone, threatening to crush her.

FRIDAY wouldn't even take a message.

After weeping long enough for her headache to return with a vengeance and her face to turn red and splotchy, Pepper rose, knowing she needed to get out of New York.

So she opened her tablet to figure out the best places she needed to be in the upcoming weeks.

The first week was spent in London. She didn't announce her arrival, just appeared at the Stark Industries offices there, claiming to be on a random spot check. She did the same in Hong Kong, and then Dubai.

She stopped in at Berlin, then headed to LA, and Washington DC. 

When she convinced herself to go back to New York, she went straight to the penthouse. Happy chattered away, telling her all the gossip she'd missed, and Pepper tried her best to participate. But her palms were sweaty, and she couldn't stop thinking about the emptiness that would be in the penthouse because of the person who wouldn't be there.

She could tell the changes as soon as she walked in. 

It was little things. There were always coffee mugs lying around, forgotten when their owner got distracted by a new idea. But they were all clean and in the cabinets. The electronics he constantly tinkered on were missing, and the room was far, far too quiet.

When she got to the bedroom and saw his clothes were gone, she nearly broke. Nearly flashed back to that first awful night and collapsed to the floor in a heap of misery and tears.

Instead she straightened, and turned around. She went to Chicago, and met with a man who dared judged her leadership skills, artfully cutting him down and slicing him off at the knees without needing to raise her voice or lift an eyebrow.

It helped enough that she was able to face going back home again.

She filled the penthouse with her own clutter; tasteful coffee table books and flowers, and silly little knickknacks that made her smile.

The empty side of the closet was filled with shoes after many, many shopping trips.

She didn't let herself think of him. She allowed Happy to think things were fine, and only occasionally contacted FRIDAY, to see if she had any messages, hating that a small part of her hoped that he had seen reason and realized how ridiculous his logic had been. 

But FRIDAY's reply was always the same. 

The hives were constant, the headaches never-ending, but she never spoke of therm to anyone, and carried on, so intent in her work that the Board was actually ridiculously pleased for once, despite the fact that they started to notice a certain absence.

She made excuses, and promises she didn't intend to keep, and continued to throw herself into work to keep them happy. 

When she came home one Friday evening, nearly four months after her heart was shattered, it was nearly nine o'clock, and all she wanted was to sink into the couch and not move for hours.

The rustling of items in the kitchen had her freezing, heart leaping into her throat. 

"Hello?" She asked, knowing better than to get her hopes up, and hated that she kind of did anyway. 

"It's about time you got home. I was about to wonder if you'd just sleep at the office." Maria Hill walked into the foyer and popped a hand on her waist. "Honestly, Pepper, are you ever home lately? Your refrigerator is a disgrace."

"I didn't realize I was going to have company," Pepper said dryly, setting her purse down. "What are you doing here, Maria?"

"Taking pity on your kitchen, it clearly hasn't been used in weeks."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, I noticed. And so have others." Maria leaned against the wall and lifted an eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Pepper nodded.

"Okay." Maria shoved against the wall. "Let's order something. There's nothing in there that's edible."

"It's not that bad."

"Pepper, there is cheese molding in that fridge. Let's get some dinner, you need to eat before a breeze blows you over."

"Did you just come here to insult me?"

"No, I came to see if you were okay, and gossip about Wanda and Vision."

"I'm fine, Maria, so...Wanda and Vision?"

"Yeah, Natasha thinks they've got a thing that neither of them are aware of yet."

"That's...interesting."

"Right? It'll be interesting to see how that plays out. Hey, do you have anything to drink around here? Other than wine," she said before Pepper could respond.

"I think we have some craft beer. And there's always Scotch." Or at least, there had been. She hadn't checked to see if those had disappeared as well.

"Perfect," Maria said, and strode back into the kitchen.

 

 

An hour later, Pepper had eaten an entire serving of Pad Thai, half of Maria's chicken fried rice, and several dumplings. She leaned back on the couch in misery, scowling at the bakers competing on the television.

"There's no way that guy deserved to make it to the next round, his cake was boring and unoriginal," she complained. "They're playing to fan favorites."

"Bastards," Maria agreed, and took a sip of her beer. It was always jarring to see Maria Hill relax and casually drink a beer. She looked like a girl who could be found at a bar with her best friends, instead of one who could easily kill you with a butter knife.

The show ended and Pepper drank her wine, enjoying the nice little buzz she had. Perhaps she could actually sleep for once.

Maria clicked off the TV. "So, you ready to talk about it yet?"

Her happy little buzz vanished. "No."

"Okay," Maria said, so agreeably that Pepper blinked. "Maybe we should talk about how you're afraid of the Iron Man armor."

Pepper sat up straight on the couch, nearly spilling her wine. "What? I am not--who told you that? Tony---"

"Jeez, Pepper, chill. Tony didn't say anything. Anytime someone mentions your name he gets a kicked puppy look in his eyes and everyone changes the topic of conversation. No one told me you were afraid. I was there that day at The Compound. I saw how you reacted to the suit before Tony closed the door. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Pepper snapped. "I'm not afraid of the suit, it just startled me. Anyone would briefly panic."

"Of course they would, those suits are terrifying," Maria agreed. She took another sip of beer, waited.

Pepper sighed. There was no getting around Maria when she was being stubborn. She might as well tell the story. "Around the time of Killian and The Mandarin, when Tony first used the nanotechnology to get the suits to come to him, there was an incident. He had a nightmare, and somehow called to the suit in his sleep. It came to our bedroom, and yanked me out of sleep. JARVIS said later it was just assessing the situation, making sure I wasn't hurting Tony, but..."

"But those suits are large and terrifying."

"I know Tony would never let them harm me. And when he's in the suit, it doesn't bother me. But sometimes I catch a glimpse of the ones FRIDAY commands out of the corner of my eyes and it startles me."

"Sounds like it scares the crap out of you. And rightly so."

Pepper's face burned. "I shouldn't be afraid. It was a long time ago, and his suits are programmed so thoroughly now. It shouldn't bother me."

Maria made a "hmmmm"-ing noise and drank the rest of her beer. Then she shifted, facing Pepper fully. "I used to have dreams about Clint."

"You what?" That was awkward. "Um. Isn't he married?"

"Not like that," Maria laughed. "Oh my God. I'm never going to be able to unhear that. Me and Barton. Dear God." She laughed a few more seconds before the smile faded and she ran a hand over her face. Then she heaved out a breath. "Before the Battle for New York, when Loki first appeared at SHIELD, he turned Clint." 

Pepper had forgotten that, remembered Natasha and Tony filling her in on how Clint had been mind controlled by the god of mischief, but she'd been so busy being grateful of Tony's presence that she hadn't fully listened.

"Barton helped Loki take out half the agents there in moments. He shot Fury, nearly shot me. Dropped half a tunnel on my car. Did an extraordinarily large amount of damage in minutes. It wasn't his fault. Loki had taken his mind, had played him like a puppet. Barton wasn't to blame. I knew this, never questioned it, and comforted him when the acts he did for Loki threatened to tear him apart.

"But I had nightmares, every night for months, where Clint was there to kill me, and each time he succeeded."

"Maria-"

"Sometimes the subconscious has trouble catching up with what the brain knows," Maria said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Pepper."

Pepper opened her mouth, closed it. She sat her glass of wine down, grabbed a throw pillow. And hugged it to her chest. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Hill nodded, then glanced at the TV. "Wanna see if the undeserving fan favorite makes it to the next round?"

Pepper smiled. "I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

Maria was a constant presence after that. She showed up weekly at Stark Industries to drag Pepper out for lunch, or dropped by the penthouse with alcohol and a new show on Netflix she wanted to binge. On one regrettable Monday morning, she arrived with tennis shoes and water bottles, informing Pepper they were going for a run.

"You've been neglecting your health, Potts," she said sternly while Pepper laced up her sneakers. "Regular exercise is important. It'll do wonders."

Pepper, who despised running, spent the morning trying to keep pace with Maria and imagining catching the operative and bashing her upside the head with a stiletto. By the time they got back to the penthouse Pepper gleefully told Maria that it was too bad they wouldn't be doing this again, as Pepper had an insanely full schedule the next month she had to stick by.

Maria, the rat, contacted Mirabelle and convinced the PA to schedule her in.

And so Pepper got up with Maria and ran every morning.

Occasionally Natasha would take pity on her, and show up instead. On those mornings, instead of running they would go to yoga, and then out for mimosas after. Natasha always knew when Pepper had the extra time for mimosas, and Pepper had to admit she was grateful for Natasha's uncanny ability to know everything.

Helen Cho arrived one Saturday, begging Pepper to take her shopping for a dress to wear to a medical benefit she'd been roped into. They spent an entertaining afternoon at Pepper's favorite stores, and Pepper wound up going home with three more pairs of shoes.

When Helen appeared the next Saturday, inviting Pepper to lunch and asking if she wanted to go shopping again, they made it a weekly event, and started inviting Natasha and Maria to join them. Natasha had excellent taste, and Maria was completely honest.

She and Nat went to the ballet and art exhibits, and Helen helped her go over a presentation to the board on their medical proposals.

Though her heart still ached and a piece of her felt like it would always be missing, Pepper's headaches started to fade. She slept through the night for the first time in six months.

Of course the paparazzi had to screw it up.

Happy knocked on the door the morning the first report of trouble between her and Tony broke. She'd known it was coming, had been surprised it had taken this long for them to comment on how Pepper and Tony hadn't been spotted together in months. And even still, the article was easier on them than she expected, but it brought up questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

When she opened the door to Happy, he held out boxing gloves and grinned.

"Figured if anyone needed to hit something, it was you." 

"That's sweet, Happy, but I'm not sure I--"

"If you box with me, Maria won't make you run today."

"Let me get my workout clothes."

It _had_ helped, punching the bag and the dummy Happy affectionately called Bob made her feel less like screaming at something. She enjoyed it so much that she agreed to meet with Happy later that week, to try again.

Though later that afternoon, when she could barely lift her arms to sip her coffee, she had some concerns.

When a knock sounded on her door that evening, Pepper was covered in flour. Inspired by the baking shows she and Maria constantly watched, she decided to try her hand at baking, as it was supposed to be relaxing.

She was pretty sure whoever had told her that was a dirty lair.

Somehow the flour was in her _hair_ , but there was nothing she could do about it as she walked to the door and opened it to find Rhodey on the other side.

He didn't manage to hide the laugh. "Hey, Pepper. I need to borrow some flour, got any left?"

"Ha, ha." She stepped aside to let him in. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a cake. It's not exactly going well."

"I'll say," Rhodes whistled as he took in the kitchen. "You pay your cleaning staff well, right? You might want to double their rates for a week or two."

"Hush," she said, smacking his arm lightly. Though it was probably a good idea.

Rhodey rolled up his sleeves. "Luckily for you, I'm an expert baker. I can probably help salvage this."

"Really?" She asked, going to help him with the eggs. 

He held a hand up, stopping her in her tracks. "I'll do this part. Why don't you get us some wine?"

She sighed, and admitting defeat, got out a bottle and some glasses.

"So. How've you been?" Rhodey asked, cracking the eggs. 

"Fine." Pepper poured the wine and sat a glass in front of Rhodey.

"Uh huh," he said, mixing the batter. "And how are you really?"

"Fine," she said again, bringing her glass to her lips.

"I'm getting that you don't wanna talk about it."

"That's about right." How did she explain how she had messed up so horribly? Especially to Tony's best friend.

Of all people Rhodey would hear the story and know that Tony had just been trying to rile her up, and he would be well aware that she shouldn't have fallen for it.

"Tony's fine too," Rhodey said casually, pouring the batter into a pan. "If you can call moving into his parents mansion as soon as he healed and never leaving his workshop fine."

"He left The Compound?" She asked despite herself.

"I think he was trying to avoid getting questions he didn't want to answer." Rhodey picked up his wine, sipped. "So. I'll ask something other than the obvious. Does baking help?"

She glared at him. "Very funny. And no."

Rhodey smiled and slid the cake into the oven. "Take that out after an hour. And don't let it burn the penthouse down."

"You're hilarious."

"I think so." He drank more wine. "You're hurting."

She stared at her glass. "I'm...."

"Pepper, if you say you're fine, I'm gonna have to call you a liar. You're just as stubborn as he is."

"I am not," she muttered, eyes burning. "He is the most stubborn, obnoxious, _foolish_ \--"

"Hey. Hey," Rhodey said, setting down his glass and engulfing Pepper in a hug. She buried her face in his neck, and let the tears fall, because if anyone knew how much she loved Tony, it was James Rhodes. 

"He's all that and more," Rhodey said, rubbing Pepper's back. "We've always known this. But he loves you, Pep. He's miserable."

"We had a fight," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as she finally said the words out loud. "We had a fight, or something similar to a fight, and I let him get to me, and I left. And I shouldn't have left, Rhodey, I know better. I messed up, and now he won't let me back in."

Rhodey sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah that sounds like Tony. Hang in there, Potts. He'll come around eventually."

"It's been six months," Pepper said, pulling back.

"Well, we both know how slow Tony can be for a genius."

She half-laughed, pressing a hand to her face. Rhodey handed her the glass of wine, and she took a large sip.

"You know what? I'm gonna stay here and make sure that cake doesn't burn down the apartment," Rhodey stated. "Care if I stay in the spare bedroom?"

"You don't have to do that, James."

"Hmmm." Rhodey started tidying up the kitchen. "I love Tony, Pepper, he's been my best friend forever." He stopped wiping down the counter to look over at her. "But I care for you, too. So I'm going to make sure this cake doesn't burn, and keep you company for a while. All right?"

Touched, and unsure if she would be able to respond without crying yet again, she nodded, and went to grab a washcloth to clean her counters. 

Rhodey nudged her with his hip. "And no more baking. Stick to punching Happy in the face for therapy, would ya?"

She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Unsurprisingly, the first call she received the next morning was from one of the major players on the Board of Directors.

Herbert Horace glared at her from the screen of her phone, eyes narrowed. "Potts. This nonsense about you and Stark is merely the press being bored, isn't it?"

She forced herself to keep her expression amused. "Of course it is, Herb. They just have nothing to talk about right now. Tony and I will be forgotten in a week."

"Mmmm." Herb agreed. "In the meantime, go to a show or something, will you? I have no business in your personal life, but the people like you two together. I've got no desire to deal with another stock crash."

"To be fair, every time Tony crashes the stocks, he creates something that makes them skyrocket again."

Herbert let out a booming laugh. "That he does, Potts, but I'd rather not deal with it all the same. Take a night off, put in an appearance with him somewhere. I'll keep the others from harassing you about it."

"I appreciate that. Take care, Herb," Pepper said, disconnecting the call. She rubbed her temples, staring at her phone while she did so, dread curling in her stomach.

Before she could chicken out, she grabbed the phone and contacted FRIDAY.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts."

"Hello, FRIDAY." Her voice didn't waver, and thank God for that. "Is Tony available?"

"Boss is in a meeting with the Leadership of MIT, discussing the upcoming presentation."

Right. The September Foundation presentation. That was coming up in a few weeks.

"Would you like to leave a message?" FRIDAY asked.

"What? Oh. Yes. The Board needs us to put in an appearance somewhere this weekend." She paused. "I've got a list of invitations of events occurring this weekend, in my personal servers. The ones that work best with my schedule are highlighted. If you could share that with him and let me know what works best for Tony, I'll pick him up."

"I'm not sure Boss will be interested, Ms. Potts."

"We don't have much choice," Pepper said, forcing herself to sound calm. The pen in her fingers tapped on the desk rapidly. "Unless he'd like to inform the press that we're...that we..." she broke off, as she still wasn't even sure what the hell they were.

"Just tell him, please," she finished lamely.

"Of course, Ms. Potts."

"Thanks," Pepper sighed, preparing to end the connection.

"Ms. Potts?"

"Yes?"

"Boss says the Library Gala will work best. He'll meet you at the penthouse."

Wonderful. "Thanks, FRIDAY."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell Boss?"

_I love you. I miss you. Come home._

"No, FRIDAY. That will be all."

 

 

"For the record, this is a terrible idea."

"Your opinion has already been noted, Maria."

"Yes, but you're still getting ready, so I thought it was worth repeating. This is a bad idea. Romanoff, tell her she should cancel."

Natasha, who was styling Pepper's hair, simply said, "I don't know enough about the situation to make such a statement."

"Oh, bull." Maria, who was perched on the edge of Pepper's make up counter, pointed her beer at Natasha and scowled. "You know everything. We are all very aware of that. The only reason you ever took orders from me or Fury is because you already knew what we were going to ask and decided you wanted to participate."

"True," Natasha admitted, spraying hairspray. Pepper, who sat in her robe on a chair in front of Nat, firmly closed her eyes so the spray didn't get in them. "But Pepper hasn't told me what happened, so I don't know everything this time."

"If Pepper would just tell us what happened..." Maria started, but Helen Cho ran in from Pepper's closet holding two dresses. 

"Please don't fight," she said, stepping between Pepper and Maria. "It's her decision, Maria. And I've found two lovely dresses to choose from. Let's focus on that instead."

"Fine." Maria gestured at the dresses. "What've you got, Cho?"

"Well, first I found this pretty silver one that I thought would be acceptable, but then I came across this one." Helen started unzipping the garment bag the dress was in, and Pepper's mouth went dry.

"It's such a gorgeous shade of blue," Helen continued, and Pepper's hands were sweating, and the room spun wildly. Her heartbeat roared in her ears as she stared at the beautiful blue dress, memories crashing into her like waves.

_You look fantastic, I didn't recognize you. Where'd you get that dress?_

__

_Oh. Um. It was a birthday present. From you, actually._

_Well, I've got great taste. Wanna dance?_

"Not the blue," she gasped out, fighting back nausea. "Not the blue."

"Okay, sorry!" Helen hastily zipped the bag back up as Pepper fought to control her stomach and keep her eyes dry. She'd just done her makeup, dammit.

Maria muttered something that sounded like "bad idea", but Natasha hissed at her from behind Pepper's back and Maria went blessedly quiet.

"Wear the silver," Natasha said firmly, then walked in front of Pepper and looked her in the eyes. "And call me if you need an extraction."


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the events she'd been invited to for that weekend, the New York Public Library Gala was the only one she wanted to attend. Quietly gathering her purse and preparing for the evening, Pepper wondered if that was why Tony chose this particular event for them to go to. He never knew their anniversary, rarely remembered that she was allergic to strawberries, and constantly tried to buy her jewelry, which she didn't really wear.

But he knew how much she loved the library.

Didn't matter, she told herself. He was probably just trying to put her at ease, as there was no doubt they were both in for an awkward evening. 

The knock at the door made her jump. Annoyed at herself, she yanked the door open, ready to get the night over with. 

Of course, _of course,_ he looked perfect.

She'd seen Tony at his absolute worst, hair greasy and plastered to his head, eyes bloodshot and hungover. A small part of her had hoped he would arrive looking at least somewhat terribly from all the hours Rhodey said he'd spent in the workshop.

But dammit, he had to go and clean up.

She drank in the sight of him, the way the suit fit his body, the way his hair flipped up at the front and curled just a bit at the back. She secretly loved the way his hair curled like that, and had to grip her purse to keep from reaching out and running her hands through his hair like she used to.

The bruises covering his face had faded, but the circles under his eyes were far darker than she'd seen before, except for when he had first come back from Afghanistan. He was nearly as skinny as he'd been at that time as well, and the smile he sent her didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Right. She could do this. Manners could get her through anything.

"Hello, Tony." She smiled politely, as if her heart wasn't breaking all over again. "Shall we?"

He stepped aside to let her out, then guided her into the elevator. While they waited, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on, then put his hands in his pockets.

Pepper smoothed the front of the silver dress, situated her purse on her arm, and held her head high.

When the doors opened she strode out in front of him, not waiting, because she needed a second to composure e herself. By the time she got through the lobby and Tony caught up with her, she had her business face in place and was able to smile smoothly at Happy while he opened her door. 

"Thank you, Happy." She kissed his cheek and slid inside the car. Tony went around to the other side, and she busied herself with checking on her makeup (it was flawless, but thank God for vanity giving her something to do) while he got in next to her.

The car started, and Pepper continued to fuss in front of the small, compact mirror. 

"Pepper," Tony started, then was cut off as the car door opened again, and Maria Hill slid into the limo.

Pepper's jaw dropped, and she quickly snapped the mirror shut, glaring at Maria. 

Who was wearing a black cocktail dress.

Tony glanced from one woman to the other. "Didn't realize we had a chaperone for the evening," he commented lightly, but Pepper could feel the tension in him.

"Maria. What are you doing?" Pepper hissed.

Hill ignored her and flicked her eyes to Tony. "Pepper needs a bodyguard."

Behind the tinted sunglasses his eyes narrowed. "Pep is perfectly safe with me, Hill, thank you for the miserably insulting vote of confidence."

Maria only rolled her eyes. "Not from you."

"Then Happy and I should be more than capable of---"

"She needs more protection than you and Happy can provide."

"What?"

" _Maria_." Pepper's voice was short and clipped, in full on CEO mode. "That is quite enough."

Maria shook her head, as if to say, "I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Which Pepper didn't find very fair. She'd been _going_ to tell him, but then a plane fell on him, and they had _broken up_ when was she supposed to have had the time?

Tony shifted, tilting his head at her. "Okay, this is new. Why is the former SHIELD agent your bodyguard, Pep?"

"She is not my bodyguard," Pepper said. "And it's none of your business, Tony."

"Of course it's my business, Pepper, what--"

And there went her temper again. "Did you change your mind?" She demanded, interrupting the statement he'd been trying to make.

He blinked. "What?"

"Did you. Change. Your mind?" She asked, harshly, well aware of the wince Maria displayed in the corner.

"About- about what?" Tony stammered, and she should have been victorious, she had to be one of the only people in the world to be able to say they could confuse Tony Stark.

But all she felt was anger. "About us. Did you change your mind? Have you decided to stop this ridiculousness, and come home?"

He glanced sharply at Maria. "This isn't--"

"Yes or no, Tony."

"Pep---"

"Yes. Or. No."

His eyes dropped to her collarbone, where the stupid hive had to be revealing itself and dammit, DAMMIT, it had been perfectly covered up with makeup before she'd gotten all agitated.

"No," he said softly.

"Then it's none of your business, Mr. Stark."

His jaw clenched, and those dark eyes flashed with hurt, but he nodded.

Pepper stared out the window the rest of the trip.

 

 

"Pepper."

"No."

"Pepper."

"No."

"PEPPER."

"I am not talking to you about it, Tony, it is none of your business," she told him through a tense smile, waving her arm at the crowd. She should have known he wouldn't last five minutes, his curiosity always got the better of him. Now they stood in front of the paparazzi, arms wrapped around each other, and his nearness was about to drive Pepper mad. She wanted to sink into him and go home, but all she could do was smile, and try to get good press, and ignore his uncanny ability to nag her into letting something slip.

He leaned his head down, and she felt his breath on her bare shoulder, softly caressing her skin.

Little shocks flickered their way through her and suddenly she was painfully aware of his close he was, and how good he smelled, and she wanted to press into him, feel his hard body against hers. Her brain knew she couldn't do these things, but her body did not, and it wanted him closer, wanted to feel those his hands lightly run over her, following through on the promise that his closeness implied.

Traitorous body.

"Pep, please," he said, and his voice was low and husky, and that didn't do anything for the little licks of lust that were streaking their way through her. Warmth began to spread through her, her body continuing to react to him even though she could follow through on none of the fantasies that were starting to tumble into her head. 

"Tell me what's going on."

She pulled away from him, even though she didn't want to, even though they looked perfect for the press, even though being in his arms and having him safe and close and with her was all she ever wanted.

"I tried," she told him quietly, and went inside.

 

 

She made the rounds like she always did. 

It was second nature by this point, something Pepper could do in her sleep. She made small talk, politely inquired about family members, coyly dropped hints about their next big projects. She worked the room, the smile never leaving her face, while Tony did the same a few feet behind her.

By the time she made it to the bar where Maria sat, Pepper was ready for her drink.

She didn't have to bother with ordering. Maria passed her the martini as soon as she sat down, with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Well, she'd known that was coming. "I tried. I didn't know how. And then it didn't matter."

"I don't think he would agree," Maria commented.

"It didn't to me," Pepper said honestly, staring at the dance floor. They would be expected to dance by the end of the night. Her palms grew clammy at the thought of it.

"You shouldn't be so callous with your life, Pepper." Maria scolded.

"I'm not being callous. It just took a backseat to everything else."

"Will you tell him now?"

She watched Tony do his fake laugh in a group of men in their sixties. They all thought they had the real Tony Stark in their presence, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The Tony with them nodded politely and smiled at them with his teeth hidden. The real Tony laughed with his whole body, eyes lighting up, his giggles so infectious everyone around him couldn't help but laugh back.

"If I know Tony, he already has FRIDAY digging into it. He'll know soon, if he doesn't already."

"And then what will you do?"

"Go to work. It won't change anything, Maria."

"I doubt it will be that easy."

"It never is." She sat down her martini and squared her shoulders. It was past time for her to leave. Going home and curling in with a good book was on her agenda for ending the evening, and she wanted to be able to do so within the next hour.

But she would have to dance first.

Slowly, she made her way to the group of men. Tony glanced at her questioningly at her approach, and she ran a hand down his arm and smiled. "Would you like to dance, Mr. Stark?"

He probably felt like she was leading him into a trap but he smiled at her anyway and said, "I'd be honored, Ms. Potts."

He held her hand as they walked to the dance floor. When they made their way through the people, he guided her into his arms and she wrapped hers around him.

Well. There they were. Now all she had to do was ignore her racing heartbeat and act happy and besotted and they could go home.

The song was slow and beautiful, and Tony led her softly around the dance floor, never glancing away from her. Pepper looked at his chest, and her hand on his shoulder, and the bald spot on the head of the gentleman next to them.

"Are you ignoring me, Ms. Potts?" He asked, but the tone was playful, as if he were amused.

"Of course not." Right, she was supposed to be in love and not looking at everything but him. She tilted her head up, and he was smiling at her.

And there it was, that was Tony's real smile, where the crinkles gathered around his eyes and his nose scrunched up a little. Oh, God, her heart.

He was devastating. 

She smiled pathetically back. 

His smile grew, and Pepper's breath caught. She wanted to tighten her arms, and lightly press her face into his neck, so she could breathe him in and beg him to end this, whatever it was, and just be with her again. 

But she'd already asked once tonight if he was coming home. She didn't have much left, but she did have her pride.

So she settled for allowing him to gather her in closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_I love you. I miss you. Come home._

But the words still went unsaid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to make our way to the start of Civil War, and get Pepper's viewpoint on things!  
> HOWEVER: Full disclosure, the Big Bad of this fic starts to show up here, and is not a good person. There is vague references to some animal torture in this chapter. It's SUPER vague, as I don't like bad things happening to kids or animals, but Big Bad is messed up, so there's a brief mention or two. Please, please skip this chapter if that's problem.

Pepper woke the next morning to Mirabelle standing in her kitchen, wringing her hands, and Maria, who had stayed the night in the guest rooms, barking out orders to someone on her phone.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts," Mirabelle whispered as Pepper approached, terror curling in her gut. "There was another one."

She'd known there would be, knew that part of the reason Maria had been so insistent she didn't go to the Gala had nothing to do with Tony. Pepper sent Mirabelle a reassuring smile, then went to look in the box sitting on the table.

"Don't," Maria said sharply, looking at Pepper and ignoring whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Leave this one alone, Potts. You shouldn't have to see it."

"It's bad," Mirabelle whispered. 

"What's in the bo--" she started to say, but Maria walked over and planted herself firmly in front of it. 

"Trust me," Maria said, then picked up the box and left the room.

"Um. Agent Hill said I need to clear your calendar for this week," Mirabelle squeaked.

"That's not going to work, Mirabelle, I have a lot of things going on."

"I know, Pepper. But Agent Hill said it was bad enough that you need to be somewhere else for a while."

"I have a company to run," Pepper said firmly as Maria strode back into the kitchen.

Maria ended her phone call and crossed her arms. "You can't run it if you're dead."

"I can't just leave."

"You can. Herbert something or other just approved it. He and Mirabelle can keep things running for a week or two."

"A week or two?!" Pepper screeched, trying to hide the outrage she felt at Herb being informed of the situation. "I can't leave for two weeks! He's probably going to find me anyway, I might as well stay here."

Mirabelle paled. Maria shook her head, pulling her phone back out.

"I've got a safe place you can go that no one knows about. He won't find you there. And you need to lay low for a while, Pepper."

"I can't put my life on hold because of this."

Maria snatched up a letter from the counter, and handed it to Pepper. "This might change your mind."

Pepper felt the blood drain from her face as she took the letter, forced herself to read the words.

 

_Dearest Pepper,_

_Last night seemed to be quite an entertaining evening for you. I admit, I was rather disappointed that you felt it prudent to go out and enjoy yourself instead of cowering in terror like you should. I understand going to work and maintaining your day to day life, but parties, Pepper?_

_Distasteful._

_I found a temperamental animal to take my anger out on, do you like it? It lasted only twenty minutes, but it's screaming made me feel better._

_How long do you think you'll last, Pepper? I have such plans for you. I'll drag it out as long as I can, no need to worry. We'll have such fun together, you and I._

_Until then, know this animal's blood is on your hands. But have no fear. I'll see you soon._

 

 

The paper shook violently by the time Pepper finished reading. Not looking up, she quietly asked, "What was it?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Maria finally responded. 

"A cat."

Pepper ran to her bathroom and was violently ill.

Twenty minutes later she followed Maria into a dark SUV, and left to go to a safe house.

 

 

The trip was short, and quiet. Pepper sat by herself in the back while Maria steered the Quinjet. Pepper wanted to ask where it had come from, and how Maria had gotten it, since SHIELD was no longer a thing.

But she kept her head down and focused on her work.

They landed in a large field of what looked like wheat. Pepper walked out of the jet, blinking against the bright sun.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere no one is going to think of looking for you."

"Maria. Are we in Kansas?!"

Maria smiled

"No place like home," she said, and led Pepper to a large ranch house.

 

 

The first week passed quickly. Despite her best efforts, Maria wasn't able to track down Pepper's stalker. She spent the time there storming through the ranch house, endlessly muttering. Pepper did as much work as she could, and tried to ignore the way she flinched every time she heard a loud noise.

On a hot Thursday evening Maria convinced her to sit out by the pool. Pepper enjoyed a margarita while Maria floated nearby on a raft.

"You need to tell Tony." Maria said, as cicadas buzzed around them. Pepper had already freaked out around the large, unnatural insects once, much to her dismay and Maria's amusement. She warily kept an eye out for any others that might come zooming up, and sighed.

"I know." To her surprise, Tony had respected her wishes and hadn't gone snooping. She had to give him props for being respectful and staying out of it like she'd asked. But that meant she really did have to tell him, and at this point she had no idea how, and she was slightly terrified of his reaction.

The news that someone was threatening Pepper, had been for a while, and was becoming increasingly unstable about it wasn't likely to go over well.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Pepper asked.

"At least one more week. I've got people that owe me a favor. They'll be able to help me work this, watch you, and try and catch the guy. But they aren't free until next week."

Pepper didn't mention bringing in the local law enforcement again. The first time she'd mentioned it to Happy, he'd insisted that they couldn't handle this kind of trouble, and called Fury.

How or when Happy got Fury's number was beyond her. But she had to admit she'd been grateful when Maria was the one who arrived after the second letter showed up, promising Pepper she'd handle it.

The only downside was, that had been almost a year ago now. Maria had had other matters to attend to pop up, and the letters hadn't been too bad at first.

But now the letters were no longer kind of dark, and slightly threatening. Now they were vicious and terrifying. Happy had reported two more boxes arriving since she left, and he would not tell Pepper what was inside them.

"Thank you," she said to Maria. "For all that you're doing for me. I can't tell you how much it means."

"Hey. Ladies stick together," Maria said, as she floated by, and clinked her glass against Pepper's. "And how else would I be able to get to watch all my favorite shows?"

Pepper laughed. "Heaven forbid you don't stay caught up on Supernatural."

"It's a fantastic show, Pepper, you've gotta give it another chance."

"My life is strange enough," Pepper said. "I really don't need to add demons into it."

"Actually, you may have a point," Maria conceded. She shifted on the floaty, adjusting her sunglasses. "How are things with Helen's doctor?"

A few months ago, she and Helen had discussed their fear of armored suits. 

Pepper, because of the incident in Malibu, and Helen thanks to the attack by Ultron. They'd spent a long time talking after one of their shopping sprees, and Pepper had been relieved to hear someone else voice the same fears she had. Helen had given Pepper the name of the therapist who helped her through it, and Pepper had gone, willing to do anything to get rid of the hives. 

Maria had driven her to her first few sessions.

She'd claimed it was because she needed a bodyguard better than Happy, but Pepper knew better. She'd sent Maria a box of macaroons as a thank you for being there for her.

Maria had eaten them all in one sitting and told Pepper she'd had zero regrets, though she'd turned as green as Bruce for a few moments.

"It's going well," Pepper answered. She leaned back on her own floaty and closed her eyes. "Though I have a feeling we'll have a lot to talk about when I get back."


	8. Chapter 8

It took even longer than Maria anticipated, but two weeks later, Pepper prepared to go home. Maria didn't leave her side the entire time they were in Kansas. Natasha had promised to join them after she got back from a mission with Steve, but never got the chance. They went back to New York as Natasha went on a mission to Lagos with the newest Avengers.

As they landed at the airport and drove home, Pepper didn't see the agents that Maria swore was following them, but she trusted Maria that they were there.

It made her feel a little better.

They traveled for two days, trying to make sure Pepper wasn't followed. By the time Pepper walked into her penthouse, she was exhausted. She collapsed into her soft, familiar bed, and didn't move for several hours.

When she woke, the news stations were screaming about the disaster that had occurred two days ago in Lagos.

Pepper watched, horrified, as the screen showed Wanda and Steve desperately trying to keep the situation under control.

And fail.

She called Natasha, but the spy didn't answer. She debated calling Steve, but didn't know what to say, so left him alone.

Realizing she had completely missed the September Foundation presentation, she called Tony to apologize and to see how the Avengers were doing with the onslaught of the press.

FRIDAY told her he was in a meeting with the Secretary of State.

That was odd, but she had no time to ponder on it. She dressed quickly, wanting to get to her office and catch up on all she had missed.

 

 

 

"Ms. Potts."

"Hmm?"

"Are you with us?"

"What?" Pepper tore her eyes away from the TV in the corner and blinked at the department heads in front of her. But as soon as she did, her eyes went right back to the screen. A news bulletin was scrolling at the bottom, stating that Steve Rogers was wanted for arrest. And Tony and Rhodey were to bring him in.

It boggled her mind.

What had happened while she and Maria had been away?

"It's nice to see Tony on the right side of things," Herbert said from the doorway. Pepper turned in her chair as he strode in and joined them. "He's doing what's best, signing the Accords. Tell him we're proud of him, Potts."

She didn't know exactly what The Accords entailed, but she would damn well be researching it that evening.

She turned her back to the TV and did her best to focus on her team.

 

 

 

Maria was just as in the dark. "I'm busy trying to keep you alive, I can't do that and baby-sit quarreling superheroes. I'm sure everything is fine."

But her eyes kept snapping back to the television the same as Pepper's.

Pepper wanted to ask where the hell Fury was, why he wasn't helping with this, but the darkening scowl on Hill's face had her holding her tongue. She did what work she could on her tablet and kept the tv on, anxious for news. FRIDAY had once again stopped taking her calls.

Around two am, when Pepper's eyes nearly drifted shut, the anchorman reported that there was a fight between the Avengers occurring at the Berlin airport.

Pepper threw her tablet on the floor and rushed to the TV.

"Oh, hell," Maria swore as a shaky camera displayed footage of Tony and Steve punching each other in their uniforms. "God DAMMIT--"

"What is going on?!" Pepper asked, completely bewildered. Why was Tony fighting Steve? They were a team, they were friends, if there was anyone Tony could rely on it was Rogers. It made absolutely no sense.

And then the camera shifted, and revealed Natasha fighting CLINT, and Maria cursed in six different languages.

"But-they're _friends_!" Pepper insisted, and then blinked as a man in a blue and red outfit zoomed around them all with...webs?

Pepper blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again.

Just in time to see a man appear out of nowhere and blow up to over sixty feet.

"Who...what...how?!" Pepper asked, but Maria only stared in amazement with her at the giant man who had appeared out of nowhere.

And then there was Rhodey, zooming in to try and take him down, and Pepper's shoulders relaxed a little because whatever happened, Rhodey would have Tony's back. And there, they were working together to take down the Giant Man, and the web-slinger was helping, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. It would have to be over soon.

"I am going to kill them," Maria snarled, reaching for her phone. "Everything we've worked for, all the work Fury and I did..." she stormed off, barking out orders to someone on the phone, and Pepper wondered if somewhere Nick Fury was having just as big of a hissy fit.

Pepper returned her attention back to the TV in time to see Tony and Rhodey zoom off after a Quinjet. She frowned at that, she didn't like the idea of them taking on whoever was in that jet alone....

And then Rhodey was falling, dropping full speed from the sky, his suit completely dead. She watched Tony dive for him, and knew he was going to be too late, and gasped in terror as Rhodey collided with the ground and the newscast cut off.

"Oh, God. Rhodey!"

 

 

 

 

 

She was out the door in minutes. 

Maria seemed to know better than to object, and rushed along with Pepper, ordering someone to pick them up. Happy had gone to Berlin with Tony, but one of the other drivers pulled up at the curb the moment the women stepped outside. Pepper slammed the door shut, demanding the driver to go before Maria had her door completely closed.

"Take us to the Avenger Compound. NOW."

The driver flinched slightly at her tone and floored it. 

Pepper pulled out her phone, ignored the red rash making its way up her arms and across her collarbone, and called Helen.

"I'm on my way," she told Pepper in a breathless voice. "FRIDAY just sent me Colonel Rhodes's vitals. He's alive, Pepper, but in bad shape. They're taking him to The Compound, and will be there shortly. I'm almost there."

"How are you almost there?" Pepper asked.

Helen let out a small laugh. "I'm in one of Tony's suits. It appeared moments after Rhodey fell."

Of course. Tony would only trust a select few to care for his friend, and Helen was the best.

"Are you okay?" She asked Helen, knowing how bothered the doctor was by the suits.

"Actually, I am. I'll see you soon," Helen said. She paused. "Providing I survive my time in this thing."

She ended the call, and Pepper shouted at the driver to go faster.

 

 

When they arrived at The Compound, it was in chaos. 

Everyone was running around, snapping at each other and colliding. Pepper saw no one she knew, so didn't object when Maria snagged a woman by the arm and whirled her around to face Pepper and Maria.

"Colonel Rhodes. What's his status?"

"I don't know," the woman said. "I've got to try and get this paperwork filed before Secretary Ross shows up."

And she ran off, muttering under her breath.

"Come on," Maria said darkly, and they ran to the medical bay.

Rhodey laid in the bed, with Helen and Vision standing over him.

"James!" Pepper ran over and gripped his arm.

"Hey, Pepper. What's new?" He said jokingly. She squeezed his hand, smiling to try and lighten the despair in his eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where is everyone?" she asked. She didn't ask the question she really wanted to know. _Where's Tony, Where's Tony, Where's Tony...._

"There's been some issues between the Avengers lately. I got shot out of the sky. Can't move my legs. Not sure where everyone is."

"The Rogue Avengers are either being arrested or on the run," Vision said quietly. 

"Rogue Avengers?! Who on earth is that?" Pepper asked.

"At the moment it consists of Captain Rogers, Miss Maximoff, Agent Barton, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Lang." Vision answered.

"Who the hell is Lang?" Maria demanded.

"Tiny guy. Who can also get big," Rhodey said, scowling.

"But-where's Tony? And Natasha?" Pepper asked.

"Nat made sure I was alive before disappearing," Rhodey said, as Helen did a scan on him. He frowned but allowed it.

"Why did Natasha leave?" Maria asked.

"She assisted Captain Rogers. Secretary Ross had ordered she be arrested."

"But she just left?!" Pepper asked.

"She had her reasons. The situation is delicate," Vision responded.

No kidding. Pepper scooted closer to Rhodey, and took a shaky breath. "Rhodey. Where is Tony?"

His lips pressed together in a firm line. "He left shortly after Natasha. He didn't tell me why."

He would have never left Rhodes alone and hurt. Not unless something terrible had happened.

Pepper's mouth went dry. What the hell was going on?

She was about to start making more demands of Vision, who she was certain knew more than he was letting on, when her phone beeped.

She barely glanced at it, until she saw the name on the read out. Pepper snatched the phone up.

"FRIDAY, what is going---"

"Ms. Potts! Code Blue."

The world went white and she didn't hear what else the AI said because there was one word roaring in her ears drowning everything out.

Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

"Pepper?! Pepper what is it, what's going on?" Maria demanded. 

Pepper ignored her. "Where?" She breathed into the phone. Terror coiled its way through her. Code Blue, oh God, oh Jesus, the arc reactor was down. "Where is he?"

"He's in Siberia, Ms. Potts. The reactor is destroyed. Boss is stuck in the cold without a way out. I can't get to him."

"Okay. I'll get one of the agents here to prepare a jet---"

"No one can know where Boss is! He shouldn't be here, Ms. Potts, but he came to help Captain Rogers anyway. And now he's trapped and alone. If Secretary Ross finds out, Boss will be arrested. That's why I called your phone instead of using The Compound's speakers."

"How long do I have?" Pepper asked, signaling to Helen to stay with Rhodey.

"His body temperature will rapidly be dropping. You don't have long."

Pepper grabbed Maria's arm, and dragged her out of the room and into one of the small conference rooms. "FRIDAY, put this room in complete privacy mode."

"Pepper, what the _hell_ \---"

"I need to get to Siberia, right now. Right now!" She insisted when Maria tried to argue. "Do you have a way we can get there quickly?"

"I can steal one of the Quinjets."

"No one can know where we're going."

"I know how to put it in stealth mode, Pepper."

"Okay. I've gotta tell Rhodey. Get the jet ready, please. I'll meet you outside."

Pepper doubled back to the medbay and leant down as if she were kissing Rhodey on the cheek to say goodbye.

"Pepper, what's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Code Blue," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to get him."

"Fuck. Fuck, Pepper. Keep me updated," he demanded. Pepper nodded, then rushed out as fast as she could.

"Ms. Potts!" The woman from earlier rushed up, attempted to get in Pepper's way. "Where are you going?"

"Work emergency," Pepper said, not slowing down.

The woman took up a light jog to keep up with her. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Secretary Ross would like to speak with you, he's on a video call---"

"I'm busy," Pepper stated, turning the corner. "He may call me later."

The woman grabbed her arm, and tried to stop her. "Ms. Potts, he would like to speak with you _now_."

Pepper yanked her arm free and stood to her full height. "I don't know who you are, but I do not answer to Thaddeus Ross or anyone in this building. In fact, most of the people here should answer to _me_ , as my company has helped assist in building the majority of The Avengers model. And I am BUSY. Get out of my way, and do not attempt to stop me again, or you will be buried under so much paperwork for the next ten years that you will forget what the sun feels like. Am I understood?"

The woman took two full steps back and nodded.

Pepper left her behind and rushed to the Quinjet.

 

 

Pepper buckled in and placed her phone on the dash. "FRIDAY, what happened?"

The AI seemed to pause. "There was a fight. The arc reactor suffered tremendous damage, and the suit went offline. I have not been able to get contact with him for twelve minutes."

It could have been worse. It could have been so much worse. If Tony hadn't worked with Helen to get the shrapnel out, if he still had the arc reactor in his chest. But still, to be in freezing temperatures, locked in an armored suit..."What about his backups? His ring, his watch?" Pepper asked as Maria flew through the night sky.

"Boss's watch was destroyed in a fight with James Barnes," FRIDAY responded. "The ring was lost in the fight that destroyed the reactor."

"Wait, James Barnes?" Maria asked. "James Bunchanan Barnes? Bucky?"

"Who is Bucky?" Pepper demanded.

"He was a Howling Commando. Steve's best friend. Then Hydra got ahold of him, brainwashed and tormented him, and turned him into The Winter Solider. A powerful assassin." Maria's lips pressed together. "It's why they wanted to arrest Rogers. He refused to give them Bucky. Barnes had been brainwashed, forced to kill people, and Steve was insistent that he wasn't to blame for all those he killed, that Bucky was back to normal and innocent."

"But-he recently killed the King of Wakanda, didn't he?" Pepper asked, trying to remember all she'd seen on the news. "So he's not all better. Is he the one that destroyed the reactor?"

Again, FRIDAY seemed to pause. "Not exactly."

Maria and Pepper stared at each other. "I think you better explain to us what happened so we know what we're walking into," Maria said carefully.

"I am not sure I am authorized to reveal such information."

"Why would you not be?" Pepper asked.

"The situation is...delicate, Ms. Potts."

It was exactly what Vision had said. Pepper nearly accepted it, nearly changed the subject and allowed Maria to guide them quietly into the night.

Then she decided she was done with just accepting things. 

"FRIDAY, your main protocol is protecting Tony, is that correct?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"I can't help if I don't know the situation."

"I understand, but Boss is--"

"Tony is lying somewhere in Siberia, potentially dying, and I need to know what has happened and how he came to be in such a vulnerable position so you do not fail at your primary function," Pepper said firmly, hoping the AI would understand she was trying to help and not put Pepper on her shit list, as Tony called it. "Help me protect him. Tell me what happened."

For a second, she wasn't entirely sure it had worked. Then FRIDAY started speaking.

"Captain Rogers received information from Bucky Barnes about seven other Winter Soldiers being kept in Siberia, and that Zemo was going to wake them. Zemo was the real person behind the UN attack that killed the King of Wakanda. Captain Rogers and Seargent Barnes went to stop Zemo. When Boss heard of the situation, he went to assist Captain Rogers, though by going and not informing Secretary Ross, he was placing himself in a gray area with the Accords."

Pepper was going to need to get her hands on a copy of these damn Accords.

"So what happened when they got there? Was there a big fight?" Maria asked.

"Not at that time. Zemo didn't wake the sleeping Winter Soldiers. He murdered them."

"What?! Why-but then---who the hell fought Tony?"

FRIDAY was silent.

A sick, horrible, flicker of fear slid through her. "FRIDAY? Please tell me Steve...tell me Bucky and Steve..."

"There was a video Zemo showed them when they arrived to find the dead Winter Soldiers. It was very unsettling."

"How was it unsettling?" Maria asked, eyes narrowing.

"Ms. Potts."

Pepper eyed Maria, who merely sighed. "Go on. I get it."

Pepper grabbed her phone and went to the back of the jet.

"Tell me," she said.

"The video was of The Winter Soldier staging a car accident. He made the vehicle wreck, and went after what was hidden in the trunk."

"What was it?"

"The serum used to make the Winter Soldiers."

"So he took it, and they made more Winter Soldiers."

"Yes." FRIDAY paused. "But first he murdered the couple in the car. Viciously."

"Who was in the car?" Pepper whispered, but somehow, she knew.

"Howard and Maria Stark."

Pepper closed her eyes and sank down to the floor. Oh, Tony.

"Boss watched the video, while his parents murderer stood nearby. He didn't handle it well, Ms. Potts. Boss snapped."

"He attacked Bucky."

"Yes. And Captain Rogers intervened. There was a fight."

"But--didn't Tony come to his senses? And didn't Steve just play defense? Surely he didn't attack Tony back?"

"There was a fight, Ms. Potts. It did not end well."

Pepper rose slowly. "Are you telling me," she said between clenched teeth, "that instead of trying to calm down his grieving and disoriented friend, Steve actually engaged in a fight?"

"I believe he was truly trying to keep Boss away from Sergeant Barnes. But Captain Rogers was concerned Boss was determined to attack, possibly kill, Barnes. Captain Rogers was protective."

Pepper shoved aside the image of Tony trying to take on two super soldiers alone.

"Is Barnes dead?" Pepper asked, her voice hitching.

"Barnes was not seriously injured."

"Then Tony wasn't trying to kill him," Pepper snarled. "He was being an _idiot_ , and was not processing his parents murder well at all, but if Tony really wanted Barnes dead, he would be. Steve should KNOW that."

"Ms. Potts--"

"Who destroyed the reactor?"

"Captain Rogers."

Pepper swore, using words she rarely uttered, half tempted to throw her phone in anger. "And he just LEFT Tony there?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

Pepper buried her anger. She'd deal with Steve later.

"Tell us when we are close to the bunker," she said, and walked back to the cockpit.

 

 

She didn't wait for Maria. As soon as the jet touched the ground, Pepper was out and running, following the directions FRIDAY provided. The cold was so extreme it took her breath away, stinging at her nose and ears, but she ignored it. When her heels sunk into the snow, she yanked them free and continued on. She ran down into the bunker, listening to FRIDAY's voice telling her when to turn, and did not look at the signs of battle all around her. The scorch marks, the wall dents, she didn't even do more than glance at Steve's shield lying on the ground, because just beyond that was Tony.

"Tony!" She raced to his side, and knelt next to him. His eyes were closed and his face was a mess; blood pooled out of his nose and mouth and God, he had so many bruises. Pepper put one trembling hand on his neck, searching for a pulse, then sighed in relief when she found one.

She shoved her hand inside the armor, reaching around to the back of Tony's neck, and pressed the manual release switch. 

While the suit opened, finally allowing Tony to get free, Pepper took off her watch and put it on Tony's wrist. It didn't fit, only making it halfway down his hand, and she hoped it was good enough.

"FRIDAY. What are his vitals?"

"Steady enough, considering. But you need to get him warmed up, immediately." The AI responded from the watch.

"How are we going to get him to the jet?" She asked Maria, who had caught up to Pepper. 

"We gotta carry him, Potts. Come on, thank God he's not that big." She reached down and put one of Tony's arms around her neck. Pepper did the same, fighting back tears. He was so still between them. Tony was never still, he was always zipping about or hammering away at things, always moving, always talking, always looking up when she approached with a small little half-smile....

She dragged him out of the bunker and into the cold, trying to go as fast as she could without hurting him. The cold seemed worse now, it was in her very bones, and she did her best to shield Tony from it, as the t-shirt and jeans he wore beneath the armor did nothing to protect him from the frigid temperatures.

They got him to the jet, and hauled him into the stretcher Maria pulled out from the corner.

"Warm him up, Potts," Maria said gesturing to a stack of blankets in little supply area. "I'm gonna go get the suit and Cap's shield. We can't leave them here."

Pepper stiffened at the mention of the shield, but Maria didn't know the whole story, so she only said, "Take my watch." She slipped it off Tony's hand and held it out. "And tell FRIDAY to blow whatever Mark that is."

She didn't think the watch had a lot other than scanning capabilities, but if she knew Tony he would have left his AI a way to make sure his suits didn't fall into the wrong hands. FRIDAY would find a way to destroy it.

"Right," Maria said. Then she rushed back out of the jet.

Pepper gathered the blankets. But when she turned to drape them on Tony, she paused.

His jeans were soaked, his t-shirt wet and cold. He would never warm up if she left him in the wet clothes.

Setting the blankets down, she quickly undressed him, inhaling sharply at all the bruises she found. Especially the crescent-shaped one on his chest. If he'd still had the reactor in his chest, Pepper had the horrifying feeling she would be living her worst nightmare.

If Steve Rogers ever found his way back into her presence, he would regret the day he slammed that shield into Tony's chest.

When Maria came back carrying the shield, Pepper accepted her watch back, and slipped it back on Tony while Maria started the jet. "FRIDAY, does he have any internal injuries?" 

"Boss has dislocated his shoulder again, and two of the ribs that recently healed have cracked. But there are no internal injuries, Ms. Potts."

That was something at least. Pepper started covering Tony in blankets, softly brushing a hand over his hair as she did. He was so thin. And once again hurting.

When she had covered him with all the blankets she sat next to him, and continued to softly run her hand through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Helen met them at the ranch house. They quickly got Tony situated in one of the large beds, and Helen checked him over personally, confirming FRIDAY's statements. She wrapped his cracked ribs, and took a look at his shoulder.

"He'll likely need surgery on it soon," Helen told her quietly while Pepper warmed some soup. "It's been badly injured too many times."

Pepper nodded and stirred the soup. "When will he wake?"

"I'm not sure. He's exhausted, Pepper, and his body is trying to recover. He could sleep for another day or two. He's out of the danger zone, but keep him as warm as you can."

Pepper sat the spoon down and stepped away from the stove. "Thank you for meeting us here, for looking him over. How's Rhodey?"

"Impossibly stubborn, and worried about his best friend. But he's handling it. I should get back to him," she said, as Maria walked in. "I'll let him know that Tony is okay."

"Thanks, Helen."

"Go ahead, the jets all ready. I'll be right there," Maria told her. She waited until the doctor was out of eyesight, then said, "This is a mess, Pepper."

Pepper rubbed a hand over her face. "Yes."

"Are you going to tell me the rest of it?"

Pepper paused. It wasn't hers to tell, but..."I can't right now. But...I'll try to explain it all to you later."

After she'd spoken with Tony.

Maria seemed to accept that. "Okay. I'm taking the jet back before they realize it's gone. Since Helen came here through a suit, I'm leaving it here and taking her back. Are you going to be okay with the suit being here?"

Pepper glanced over at the armored figure on the porch, currently being run in Sentinel mode by FRIDAY. Odd, she hadn't even noticed its presence. And now that she had, the usual flicks of panic weren't coursing through her.

"I think I will," she said. 

Hill nodded. "Okay. I'll be back when I can. Stay here while Tony heals. No one knows about this place other than you and Helen. Not even Fury. You'll be safe here. Don't leave until I get back."

Pepper didn't ask about work, didn't ask about the Avengers, didn't ask about Ross. Those were all issues that could be brought up later, figured out at another time. 

Instead, she stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Maria in a hug. "Thank you," Pepper said quietly. "For everything you did today, and everything you've done the last several months. It means more than I can say."

Maria pulled back, a look of surprise, and a faint blush, on her face. "Of course." She sent Pepper a fierce grin. "Like I said. Us ladies need to stick together."

And then she was gone.

 

 

 

 

Tony slept. Pepper sat in the chair near his bed and worked, reaching out to Mirabelle and Horace to create reasons why she would be absent the next few days. Horace insisted there was no reason Pepper should worry, and agreed to host Pepper on video calls for a few meetings, and if anything else should pop up. Mirabelle swore she had everything covered, and to call if she needed.

When her eyes drooped, she closed her laptop and went to put it away. 

She caught a glimpse of the Iron Man armor out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't control the flinch. Heartbeat picking up a little, Pepper stayed still and watched the suit walk up and down the front porch, stopping every few moments to scan the surrounding areas.

Some of the tension eased out of Pepper's shoulders. FRIDAY was taking her Sentinel duties seriously; no one would sneak up on them while the AI was around. She didn't have anything to fear.

Slipping on her shoes, Pepper went to go stand on the porch.

"Good evening, Ms. Potts," FRIDAY's voice said through the suits speakers. 

"Hello, FRIDAY."

"The perimeter is secure. You may attempt to sleep, if you wish. I will not let harm come to you or Boss."

"Thanks, FRIDAY. I appreciate it, but I'm not sure I can sleep right now." Pepper absently scratched at her arm, then stopped, and sighed. A big red welt covered half her forearm.

Well, that was to be expected.

"Hives can be a symptom of extreme stress," FRIDAY noted. Pepper winced, and put her arm down.

"Yes, they can be."

"Boss thinks he is the reason you are stressed."

"He's not," Pepper said firmly. "There are other things in my life, FRIDAY, that trigger them other than Tony. Today is a bad example, but...." she trailed off, staring at the stars. "It's not his fault. I wish he'd listen to me."

"Boss has a tendency to shoulder the blame for things that are not his fault."

"Yes, he does." Pepper sighed. And there was no convincing him otherwise once he'd made that determination. 

"You care deeply for Boss," FRIDAY noted. "Even though you are no longer together."

"I've always loved Tony." Even when he was still the Merchant of Death and under Obidiah's thumb. The very worst version of himself, or so he claimed. Yet Pepper saw him visit hospitals and injured soldiers in the old days, watched him write a check for Children's Hospitals that were three times the size he'd been asked for. Witnessed him visit numerous universities and community colleges throughout the country on a whim, always leaving them with a mysterious donation that gave them student opportunities beyond their wildest dreams. 

He mentioned it to no one.

She'd loved him so much, back then. Too afraid to say anything, terrified that he would never return those feelings. So she kept quiet.

And he disappeared for three months.

"I'll always love him," she told FRIDAY, glancing into to the house. "That's one thing that will never change."

The AI was quiet. Pepper fought the urge to scratch her arm again, torn between going back inside to get more work down and staying outside to see the stars.

"Boss's vitals are good. Hopefully he will wake soon." FRIDAY said after a few moments.

"I hope so," Pepper agreed, turning to look out at the night. She stayed next to the suit, still a little wary despite herself, but after talking with FRIDAY her heartbeat was back to normal. It was nice, to be able to stand near the suit and not be anxious.

She'd never been afraid when Tony was in the suit. Before Ultron, before Killian and the wormhole, she'd even appreciated them. His armor could take bullet holes, could stop gods, could keep him safe when he was determined to dive head first into the first sign of trouble.

She sometimes missed the days before he'd used the nanotechnology, when JARVIS had to command robotic arms to help Tony get the suit on and off. Which of course didn't always go the way Tony planned. One memorable night after the Stark Expo fiasco she'd woken to JARVIS calmly telling her Tony needed help in the garage. She'd wandered down to discover Tony stuck in the suit, the arms malfunctioning and not able to get him out. Pepper had gotten a crowbar and pried him out piece by piece, while Tony had been held up by the arms, unable to move. It had been long and slow, and of course Tony turned it into a seduction, catching her lips in heated, frantic kisses when he could, and telling her of all the things he would do when he was able to touch her again.

By the time she'd gotten him free they'd both been so turned on, they'd celebrated his freedom on the workshop couch. Pepper had smiled and blushed every time she glanced at the suit for weeks.

How things had changed.

It was much easier for Tony to enter and exit the suits now. And for other people to hitch a ride in them. Helen had flown in the suits twice now, Natasha had flown in one once, even the President had been in the Iron Patriot suit. 

Pepper reached a hand out, gently touching the armor. FRIDAY kept the armor still, as if she knew Pepper was stewing over some internal battle.

Before The Mandarin no one had ever been able to be in the suit but Tony, and then eventually Rhodey. Pepper never considered being in a suit. It was Tony's, and she didn't like flying with it when he carried her. And then the Malibu incident happened, and Pepper didn't want to be anywhere near the suit when Tony wasn't inside.

But now, standing on the porch with nothing but the sound of crickets and lazy wildlife surrounding her, Pepper couldn't get one thought out of her head.

What was it like inside the suit?

"Contemplating how to run off with my armor, Potts?"

Pepper jerked a little, whirling around to see Tony leaning against the doorframe. His hair was a mess, and the circles under his eyes were horribly dark. She hated the defeated look in his eyes; for all the teasing in his words, there was no mischievous sparkle in his eyes to accompany them.

So Pepper snorted. "Hardly. I have your overrode codes. I'd only have to give them to FRIDAY to let her take me on a flight."

His eyebrows lifted a bit at that. "I didn't think you liked flying."

"I don't like when you pluck me off the ground and zap into the sky while bombs explode around us," she gently corrected. "I might like to travel other ways."

His jaw dropped a little. "Huh." He said, taking a step forward. He staggered a little as he did, and Pepper reached out to steady him. 

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, we'll need to figure out flying lessons another time. Fry, open up, we've gotta get going."

"No you absolutely will not," Pepper said firmly. "FRIDAY, do no such thing."

"Pep, I appreciate the rescue--more than I can say, thank you, sincerely--- but I have to go, Ross is going to be looking for me."

"Ross has already been told you are with me for personal reasons. He won't get suspicious of anything."

"You don't know the man, Pepper, he's relentless. And I've gotta check on Rhodey."

"Helen is sending us updates every hour on Rhodey. You need to rest."

"I'll rest later, Pep. Fry, come on, lets go."

Pepper stepped in front of the suit, blocking him. "FRIDAY, remember the conversation we had earlier? About your primary function? He needs to rest, at least for the rest of the night."

The suit stayed closed.

Tony looked bewildered. "Fry, you can't ignore me for Pepper, that's just completely unfair. How is this even reality, my AI's never listen to me," he muttered. "And I've got to get back, Pepper, and take care of Ross."

"You think I can't see you shivering from here? You had hypothermia, Tony, you need to keep warm. Get back in the bed, have some of the soup I warmed. You'll feel better and can leave sooner if you take care of yourself."

"I don't-"

"Arguing with me will get you nowhere, and FRIDAY is on my side."

"FRIDAY, you are a complete traitor." Scowling, Tony shoved off the door frame and strode back into the house. 

"Thank you, FRIDAY," Pepper said quietly, and then followed Tony inside, grabbing the thermos she had put the soup in.

"Drink this," she said, as he sat on the couch. 

Grumbling, he did so, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Fucking cold."

She knew he didn't mean the soup. "I'm sure you are." She grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and threw it over him. "Finish that soup and I'll give you hot coffee."

Opening his eyes, he smiled a little at that, and drank more soup.

They sat there in quiet companionship until Tony put the thermos down and sighed, then rubbed his hand over his face. "I really fucked up, Pepper."

She reached out, grabbed his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said darkly. "I just...I've gotta go back and try to fix things," he said quietly.

"You will. After you've rested."

"I don't even know if this can be fixed."

"You'll find a way," she said. "You always do."

He closed his eyes again. "Thank you for coming after me, Potts. You shouldn't have. But thank you," he said, voice thick with fatigue.

"Of course I should have," she said, her eyes burning. "Don't ever say anything like that again."

"'Kay," he said sleepily. 

"I'll always be there for you, Tony." She wrapped the blanket tighter around him, tucking him in and wishing she could do more. He looked so lost, and she didn't remember ever seeing him look so devastated before, not even after Afghanistan. Though the horror in his eyes then had been constant, he'd worked doggedly in his mission with a blazing purpose. Unsure of what to do, she carded her hands through his hair, because she knew it comforted him. When he let out a small sigh, her heart squeezed painfully. Then she took a breath and finally, finally said the words that had been on the tip of her tongue for months. "I love you, Tony."

But he was already asleep, and didn't hear.


	11. Chapter 11

When she woke the next morning, he was gone. 

Anger was not quite the correct word for how she felt. Enraged was fairly close. Livid was another. She literally saw red as she searched the ranch house, on the off chance he was showering or tinkering with something.

When her searched revealed no Tony or Iron Man suit, she stomped to her purse and yanked out her phone.

"Put me through to the suit, please, FRIDAY," Pepper said through gritted teeth when the AI greeted her.

"Boss isn't accepting---"

"Tell him to let me through or I'll use my override codes," she snapped.

There was silence. Then, "Ah. Hey, Pep. Don't be mad--"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Of course not, Pepper, I'm doing this to keep you safe, you don't understand how batshit Ross is..."

"So you just _left me_ here?!"

"You'll be fine in the ranch house, Maria will be back eventually--"

"She is going to _murder_ you when she finds out you left unless I do it first!" Pepper shouted. "Get back here right now, Tony!"

"Pepper, I CAN'T I've been trying to tell you--!"

"I'm not afraid of some corrupt politician," Pepper snapped. "And you shouldn't be, either. We can take care of Ross and figure it out _together_ , but you have to come back, Tony. Please. There are things I need to tell you."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, "I didn't get far. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You better," Pepper said darkly, then went to grab the gun she knew Maria had hidden in the kitchen.

Pepper wasn't fond of violence, but there was a man who tortured animals for fun after her. Though her shoulders trembled, she shoved down the fear and instead focused on her anger to keep from panicking. She sat with the shotgun firmly held in her hands until she caught sight of the Iron Man armor dropping down from the sky.

Tony walked in a few seconds later, and froze. Jaw dropping, he took in the sight of Pepper and the shotgun and blinked. 

Then he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, counted to five, and opened them again.

"Pep. Pepper. You have a gun. Where did you....Potts, why do you have a gun? I know you're mad at me, Pepper, but _damn_ you are terrifying and I should not find that attractive, that's wrong somehow, I know it is, but wow. Are you going to shoot me, Pep? Kinda wouldn't blame you if you did, I'd deserve it, and I have to say I'd die happy..."

"Stop tempting me," she said, but despite herself, her lips curved. "This isn't for you. Will you ask FRIDAY to bring the suit inside, please? I'd feel better if it were around."

And wasn't that strange? Pepper felt more uncomfortable with the armor outside than with it in the same room as her. That was something she never thought she'd feel.

Tony seemed to be sharing the same thoughts, because he looked absolutely flabbergasted at her request. "You want the suit...you actually want it around?"

And oh, that cut deep. She'd been too busy being afraid and hateful of the armor to realize how much her disdain hurt Tony. She had more than a few things to set right.

Quietly putting the shotgun away, she walked toward Tony and awkwardly placed her hands at her sides. She had a lot to say, and wasn't sure where to begin.

But she figured the truth was a pretty good start.

"The armor is incredible," she told him quietly. "I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise."

Tony gaped at her. "Is this ranch house some kind of alternate dimension?"

"Stop," she said, swatting at him. He grinned, and caught her hand. When he started to gently rub circles over the back of her hand, her breath caught. Without realizing it, she took a step forward, just to be closer to him.

That's when she realized his arm wasn't in the sling. 

"Did you...did you _seriously_ take your sling off and risk damaging your arm just to go flying off in your suit?" She asked, and whatever calm she'd felt vanished as she screeched. "Do you not realize how badly you are pushing it? Helen mentioned your arm might need to have surgery, Tony, because you won't LET IT HEAL--"

"I wasn't flying off, I was trying to make things right!"

"You won't be able to do anything if you don't take care of yourself, why do you keep _doing_ this!?"

"Because I fucked up!" He shouted, and the heartache in his words had her taking a step back, reassessing her anger. "I fucked up, Pepper, I'm a mess, I ruined everything, I made CAPTAIN AMERICA want to kill me, who can even do that?! I was trying to kill his best friend so he was trying to kill me and I lost everything! All of it, it's all gone, Pepper, because I'm an idiot and I can't even keep you, the best part of my entire life, I fucked that up too---"

Pepper stepped forward and pressed her lips to Tony's cheek.

He started, clearly not expecting it, and watched her with wide eyes as she drew back and lifted a hand to lay against his battered cheek.

"You didn't lose me, Tony," she told him as he struggled to catch his breath, eyes still a little wild from his outburst. "You pushed me away, and I let you, but luckily for both of us, I'm stubborn too. You never lost me."

She stepped further back to give him time to process that, then said, "And believe me, I'm a hot mess too."

He let out a shaky laugh. "I don't think this is a fair competition, Pepper. I made Captain America try to kill me, remember?"

"I angered somebody so badly that they've taken to stalking me and sending me...horrible things as a punishment."

"You---what?!" Tony stammered, going pale. "WHAT?! Who---? Pepper, holy fuck, what did you say?!"

"Yeah," Pepper said, sighing. "Let's get something to drink. I need to tell you what's going on."

It was long past time.

 

 

 

"It started almost a year ago," Pepper began. Curled up on the couch next to Tony, she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, trying to figure out how to explain it all.

Tony, who's arm was securely back in a sling, blinked. "A _year_? Pepper! I cannot believe..." he paused at the eyebrow raise she sent him. "....that I am thinking of judging you as I have kept far worse things like dying of palladium poisoning from you, my apologies, carry on, Potts."

"Uh huh," she said. Then she sighed. "The letters started arriving in the mail at work. It wasn't too bad at first. Just slightly off, kinda threatening. I had Mirabelle send them to Legal, to make them deal with it."

"They are good at dealing with that sort of thing," he agreed. She nodded. He would know.

"As time went on, they grew worse. They started to sneak into my email, and then I got a terrible phone call..." Tony stiffened but didn't speak so she continued. "I didn't...I didn't want to bother you with it," she admitted, face warning. "It was right after Sokovia, and you were so determined to make amends...I should have told you. I'm sorry."

He drew in a shaky breath. "Can't yell at you for something I would have done," he said quietly. "Still. God, Pepper. I wish you would have told me."

"I do too," she said softly. "The day of... well, the week of the plane crash, I had received quite a few threats. They were horrible, and at that point I realized I couldn't handle it alone. Happy promised to call for reinforcements-- Legal wasn't able to actually locate the person sending them. But I had to tell you, that was Happy's ultimatum. I was going to tell you the day the plane malfunctioned."

"And we know how that worked out," Tony sighed.

She nodded, then forced herself to say the words that had been lodged in her throat for nine months. To finally face her shame, and stuff her pride. "You weren't the one making me break out in hives, Tony. You weren't the reason I was so afraid and couldn't sleep. And I tried to tell you, but then it was too late, and I didn't know how---I couldn't reach you and I felt so stupid for not telling you _before_ things went to hell." Her voice shook, but she forced herself to look at him, to stare into those dark eyes and hope that one day he could forgive her. "I'm so sorry."

Her breath hitched and she did look away then, because of all the things Tony had done over the years, he'd never made her feel as if she was somehow destroying or ruining him.

Not like she'd done to him. 

"Potts." Gentle fingers brushed her cheek, nudging her to look at him. "Pep, come on. Look at me."

"I'm sorry," she said to him, hating herself.

"Pepper. Pepper, no. You've been stalked and terrorized for nearly a year, you don't need to apologize to me. If I were less selfish I would have noticed it myself, but I was too busy trying to make more stupid suits than to notice the woman I love was terrified--"

"Don't!" She interrupted. "Don't say that. I get it, now. Why you need to always be building, why you need the armor around. Because something terrible could be just around the corner, someone awful could be out there just waiting to take us all out. It's always there, isn't it? That fear that today is that day. The day the monster shows that it's real, the day you lose. It's terrifying. I understand, Tony."

He stared at her, eyes horrified and sad. "Pep. I wish to God you didn't."

"Me too," she admitted. "I thought things were bad after Killian, but this is somehow so much worse. But Maria is pretty terrifying, too. She's trying to sort this all out. And maybe she can, if...if you help her?"

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask that," he said lightly. "Such a question would be insulting to a man of my incessant and notoriously nosy reputation. FRIDAY, start a file on everything Pepper's said so far. Then get a read on the threatening files in Pep's emails. I assume you filed them?" He asked Pepper.

She nodded.

"Good. Show me what you've got, Potts." He stood from the couch, determination in his eyes. "Let's get the bastard."

 

 

 

She showed him the letters, forced herself to make more coffee while he read them. When the horrifying words he read made his fingers clench the paper so hard they turned white, she handed him the coffee and smiled at him, as if that were somehow reassuring. 

Tony sent her a strained smile back and then dove into her laptop at the kitchen counter, muttering to himself.

He didn't move from his spot for hours.

Since he had her laptop, Pepper went to work on her tablet. She'd long since taken off the long sleeve button up she slept in, and now perched on the couch in her sleep tank and shorts. Propriety stated she should have been dressed and ready for anything with perfect makeup hours ago, but it had been ages since Pepper had lounged around in her pajamas, and the ranch house was warm due to her wanting to make sure Tony was fully recovered from the hypothermia. Taking a sip of the coffee she'd brewed, Pepper studied her notes on an upcoming merger and tried not to think about what Tony was researching.

"This is taking longer than I thought," Tony blearily closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes. "Fucker's good. FRIDAY is going to continue to dig until she---." He trailed off as Pepper turned around.

"Until she what?" Pepper asked, setting down her tablet.

"Until she--what? She who? The only she I see is you, Pep, and that is quite a lovely----ahhh I mean, you never wore stuff like this at home, and you look. You look quite um, comfortable? Yep, comfortable. Really, you look great is that, are those pajamas new?" He asked, voice a little high pitched. He cast his glance up to the ceiling and kept it there.

Pepper stared at him, utterly confused, as a _blush_ started to spread across Tony Stark's face.

"Tony are you all right? You haven't been replaced by a pod person, have you?"

"Ha! Look at that, I finally got you to make a pop culture reference," he said, eyes still firmly on the ceiling. "No, not a pod person, Potts. Hey, will you be okay if I take a shower? It's hot in here, I need a shower a really, really cold shower. I'll be right back, okay?"

And he turned and ran into the wall. 

"Tony!" Pepper got up and ran over to him while he winced and cursed.

"Ow, damn, where did that wall come from?"

"What has gotten into you?" Pepper murmured, reaching out to check over the lump forming on his forehead. 

He shivered. "Nothing. Ah. Yup. Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and scooted closer, gently placing her hands on his temples. Their bodies pressed up close together and Tony inhaled sharply and went still.

And Pepper realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

And that her tank top was incredibly see-through.

And she was pressed right up against Tony, and he was warm and hard, all angles to her curves. And she was reminded quite vividly how perfect they always fit together, how he felt slipping into her, filling her, until she lost herself from everything but him.

She froze.

"So um, Pep," Tony said, and his voice was low and Pepper felt an aching tug go through her. "About those pajamas, ah...they're kinda. Well, that is I can see..." His breath hitched and he carefully cleared his throat. "I, um. It's a little..."

Pepper leaned forward and softly kissed the knot on his forehead. "Trying to preserve my modesty, Mr. Stark?"

He flushed. "It didn't seem right to stare. I shouldn't look at you that way anymore, Pep, we aren't-" he inhaled sharply again as Pepper kissed his bruised cheek, then hovered her lips above his, their breaths mingling. She could feel him harden against her, through the thin pajama shorts, and instinctively she shifted, parting her legs just a little, capturing him between her heat like she used to. Tony let out a strangled moan, burying his head against her neck, and wrapped his good arm around her, fingers grasping at the tank top material at the small of her back. 

"And if I said I wish we were?" Pepper's whole body was tingling, appreciating every spot his body aligned with hers. "If I said I love you, and I miss you, and I want you to come home?" 

His head jerked up, eyes wide. Pepper paused, her lips just centimeters from Tony's. 

"Pepper." Tony rested his forehead on hers, and she tilted her face just a little, to be able to breathe him in, and waited. "Pep, I'm a mess."

"So am I. We'll work on it together. We've always been better together," she told him, leaning back a little to look him in the eyes. "I can do it alone, Tony. I can be alone, and survive. I can do that." Her voice cracked a bit. "But I'd rather have you. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tony, I never should have left that day--"

"I'm the one that pushed you away. I never should have pushed you away. Pepper." He dropped his head to hers again, and she reached up, running her hands through his hair. "What if I mess this up again?" He asked hoarsely. 

"We both messed up," Pepper said firmly. "Badly. And we probably will again. But I think the only thing that matters is if we promise not to let it derail us again." She gently lifted his head so they looked at each other. "You're it for me, Tony. You always have been."

"The Iron Man suit-"

"Is part of you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't understand that before."

His eyes were so bright, and fierce. "There's nothing to forgive. Everyone knows I'm a handful. And I didn't make it easy on you. But-" he said when she tried to protest, "I've got some ideas on how to make it better."

Her lips curved. "Of course you do."

"Are you mocking me right now, Potts? Surely you would never do that, I'm baring my soul here."

"Baring your--?! I'm the only one who has bared her soul! You've hardly said anything."

His smile was brilliant. She was blind-sided by it, caught in the brilliance of it like she always was.

"I love you, Pepper." 

Well, it was about damn time.

"Do you, Mr. Stark?" Her words were a dare, and she was suddenly once again aware of how close her was, and how right he felt nestled against her. He groaned, and Pepper pressed against him, her Tony, the only one who ever made her want and love so desperately. "Show me."

"Well, if you insist, Ms. Potts," Tony breathed, and then his lips crashed onto hers. "Pepper. I missed you, God I missed you, Pep," he said between frantic kisses, and his lips were on her neck, then her lips again while his hand tangled in her hair. 

Pepper was too lost in the sensation of his scent, and his hands on her, and the feeling of finally, finally having him back to respond. His hand crept down, to her breast, and he rubbed his thumb slowly over the tip of it, sending her gasping and arching into him.

With a moan he caught her lips in a kiss and trailed his hand to her waist.

She gasped again, jerking against him in anticipation. He grunted, wincing and shifting a little, but it was enough that Pepper was able to tear herself out of the lust filled haze clouding her senses.

"Tony." Hating herself for being reasonable, Pepper pulled away. 

He whined, trying to catch her lips again. Laughing, Pepper dodged him, pulling back further though her body screamed in protest.

"Tony, you're injured."

"I don't _care_ ," he growled. 

"You're hurt-" she let out a whimper when he slid his tongue down her neck, and couldn't hold back the shudder or the way her knees went weak. " _Tony_. Your ribs. Your arm...."

"My ribs will be fine," he swore, keeping his head buried in her neck. "I've fought in worse conditions than this, let me do something fun while injured for once. And I don't need two arms, I can do a lot with one arm. It's all I need to touch you, and I really wanna touch you, Pepper. It's been so long. Will you let me? Look at you, you're so beautiful all mussed up with swollen lips, I'd nearly forgotten. Let me touch you, honey. Please, please let me touch you. I'll be fine."

He nuzzled her neck, hand still on her waist, but not moving until she gave him permission. 

"Tony."

"Say yes," he whispered against her neck. "I"m fine. Please say yes."

" _Yes_." She managed, lifting one leg up and wrapping it around him, pressing him closer.

"Oh thank, God," he said, and his hand slipped beneath her shorts.

And there, those engineer's hands found the spot they always did, stroking softly, making Pepper moan while he caught her ear in his lips and nipped.

Heat shot straight through her, and she rocked against him, dropping her leg and capturing him between her thighs again.

Tony kissed her until her head spun, then turned her around, pressing her back up against his front.

"What-?" She started, but he nibbled her neck and slid his hand back down, and she lost all sense of thought.

"Little easier this way," he murmured, and she tilted her head back until her lips found his and she was frantically kissing him as his fingers teased and caressed her. Whimpers escaped her as he slipped one finger inside her, and then moaned.

"You're so wet, holy fuck. I'm gonna make this unbelievable for you, I swear, just let go baby, let go for me..."

Her hips rocked back and rolled into him, into his hardness and he gasped, then bit down lightly on her neck. Pleasure was rolling through her, building bit by bit, and she squirmed against him, panting against the open mouthed kisses he caressed her mouth with. 

"Come for me, Pep. I wanna feel you tighten around me. I've got you, let go..."

She was so close, his fingers were smooth and lightning fast, and she rode his hand, lost in her own pleasure, the ache inside her increasing in intensity, demanding for release.

"I love you."

The words were whisper-soft, said quietly against her ear while she panted against him, surrounded by him, overcome with love. And then she was gasping, rolling through the orgasm, every inch of her lit up and his name was all she could manage as he softly stroked her while she exploded around him, grinding her hips on the hardness pressed to her backside, wanting more, wanting to hear him say her name, needing him to let go with her.

She reached back, still shuddering and tingling from the orgasm rocking through her, and found him hard and bulged against his athletic pants. She cupped him, then brushed her hand up, inside his pants, running her hand over that length while he still stroked a finger inside her. And then Tony jerked, a strangled cry tearing out of him as he came just as fiercely as she had.

"Well, damn," he said wondrously, dropping his head on her shoulder. He softly kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck and she inhaled, every cell tingling. 

"Haven't done that since high school," he muttered. "I should probably be embarrassed, but honestly Potts, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I'm bronzing that tank top, it's going in my study, I wanna be able to look at it the rest of my life and remember the time you shattered against me."

She swatted him as he slid his hand back up to curl around her waist, smiling against her neck. 

Tilting her head back, she pressed a light kiss against his cheek. "We should go get cleaned up," she said, smiling.

"You gonna help me take a shower? I'm injured after all, I'm gonna need help, Potts, look how pathetic I am."

"I suppose I could probably do that," she said, then whispered a few other things she could probably do, as well.

His completely shocked and thrilled expression had her grinning all the way to the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few references it IM3 coming up in the next few chapters, and implications that Pepper's time with Aldrich Killian was Not Good. It's again pretty vague, but just a warning for anyone who might be bothered by it

"I'm buying this house," Tony announced hours later. Pepper curled around him on the couch, snuggled up tight underneath a blanket. They'd been there for an hour, settling down after a steamy shower and a late breakfast. Tony had his eyes closed, his hand rubbing lazy circles on her knee, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I've been meaning to buy you a farm, Pep."

"I don't think Maria is going to part with it. And I think it's a ranch, not a farm."

"Technicality," he said, shrugging. "The point is, I have a fondness for this place, it could be our place, I could sneak you away and bring us here and no one will know but the cows. There are a lot of cows, by the way, have you seen them all? What are they plotting, standing side by side like that? I've gotta own the house so I can research it. They're probably up to no good."

"I'm sure they're not up to anything." She smiled and shook her head. 

"I'm gonna keep an eye on them," he vowed.

Laughing, Pepper snuggled closer, careful not to brush his injuries. There were a million things she should be doing, and calls she should be making, and she was going to ignore all of it. Nothing was more important than staying right where she was, with the person who mattered most.

"I'm still not sure Maria will part with it," she commented.

"Are you kidding? Now that we know about the place, she'll never set foot inside again. It's worthless as a hide-out now. And as good as mine." He cackled. She grinned. He was probably right.

"Once we own the place, we're gonna need people to manage it," he continued, "to make sure the cows don't destroy our love nest. I bet Mirabelle could--"

"Boss!" The Iron Man suit exploded into the room, coming to a defensive stance in front of them. "There are three choppers on their way, encroaching on the perimeter. They are not with Agent Hill."

Tony swore, and was up before Pepper fully registered FRIDAY's words.

"You couldn't shoot them down?" He asked as the armor opened and he yanked off his sling.

She fought back the urge to object when he stepped into the suit. There would be no convincing him to let FRIDAY operate the suit with the heavy threat approaching.

"Not that simple, Boss," FRIDAY told them through the suits speakers. "They're fully equipped and have ground support."

The face plate snapped down. "Pepper, did Maria show you a panic room or anything?"

"No. And I am _not_ hiding while you go out there alone, Tony, so don't even bother asking me to."

"Pepper. I can't let Ross get you, he'll find any excuse--"

"The men in the helicopters are not associated with Secretary Ross, Boss." FRIDAY interrupted.

Tony snarled, and his face, already filled with fear, paled. "Then who the fuck is it?"

But Pepper knew. The last letter she'd received flashed through her mind.

_I'll see you soon._

"Tony..." she managed to get out. He was at her side in an instant, supporting her as her vision tunneled and she had to fight back the nausea rolling through her. Her terror was so huge it threatened to consume her, but she clutched onto Tony's shoulder, grounding herself, forcing to get past it. Whoever was after her was here, and she was not leaving Tony alone to face him.

She would give in to the horror and fall apart later.

"FRIDAY, call Maria," Pepper said.

"Agent Hill cannot be contacted, Ms. Potts."

"What about Fury? Or Vision?"

"Director Fury cannot be reached, either. Vision is trying to get approval. Several of Boss's suits are on their way."

"How long?" Pepper asked the AI, but it was Tony who answered.

"Thirty minutes. We don't have that long, honey." He grabbed her phone, pressed it into her hand. "Stay here, keep in contact with FRIDAY. If she says run, go. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Get the shotgun out," he ordered over her protests. "Shoot anyone who makes it past me. I love you, Pep."

The repulsors whined, and he shot out of the house before she could say anything back.

Fighting back hysteria, Pepper connected with FRIDAY, then ran for the gun. "How many are there, FRIDAY?" She asked.

"At least thirty, Ms. Potts."

Oh, God. "How many can he take out?"

"Quite a few," FRIDAY assured her. "And Boss has my help."

"Will it be enough?"

FRIDAY hesitated. "That remains to be seen."

Right. Pepper breathed through the desire to bolt like a rabbit, and forced herself to think. Gunfire erupted outside, and all her thoughts went straight out of her head in terror, as all she could think of was how those shots were aimed to make Tony fall out of the sky.

She had to do something, there had to be some _way_...

Pepper stood with a jolt. Her watch. Tony had made her promise to never take it off when he gave it to her. She assumed it was for tracking purposes and to keep her connected with FRIDAY, but she knew Tony's watch could do so much more than that...there was a chance hers could too.

She raced to the bedroom as a thunderous boom erupted to her left, and Pepper froze, not daring to move.

"Boss has taken down the first helicopter," FRIDAY told her calmly. 

Pepper moved, quietly begging Tony to hold on. She had just gotten him back, she'd be damned if she lost him again now. Another boom and several shouts sounded outside of the house and her spirits lifted. Tony was doing it, there was only one helicopter left and he could handle the men on the ground. 

Dashing into the bedroom, she snatched the watch from the dresser, quickly putting it on. She lifted her head briefly as more shouts cried out, and saw the truck racing up the drive. Pepper grabbed the gun, scooting back and away from the window while the truck slammed to a stop and men jumped out.

Though her head screamed and her heart slammed against her rib cage, Pepper tapped the watch, praying for it to work. 

When nothing happened, she let out a frustrated snarl, dangerously close to sobbing. "FRIDAY, how do I---" she trailed off as an orange light at the corner of her vision caught her eye. Her head snapped up to look back out the window, and then she flinched, scuttling backwards. 

"No, no, no, no, no," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking so hard her teeth clattered.

A man lit up with Extremist was approaching the house, his eyes the same horrifying orange Killian's had been. And for a moment it was Aldrich, in his white suit and blonde hair, stalking toward her, grinning maniacally at her, telling her he was about to make her the most perfect creature in existence. She didn't recognize the high-pitched, terrified sounds coming out of her own throat as she scrambled to get away from the window, away from Killian. She wasn't going back, she wasn't going through that again, and she was sobbing, weeping, begging FRIDAY to help her, because she couldn't go through Extremis again, she'd rather die...

And then Tony slammed into the ground, firing at the man with Extremis, zipping up and away rapidly in order to avoid the burst of flames the man spat at Tony. Pepper let out a garbled gasp as the other men from the truck stepped up with familiar orange lights blazing in their eyes. They waited, watching the leader send another burst of flames at Tony, who once again barely managed to avoid them.

Her heart crumpled, reality crashing into her as she watched the battle. It had taken all of Tony's suits last time to defeat the men and women enhanced with Extremis. And they had still barely survived, just barely succeeded in stopping Aldrich and walking away.

There was no way Tony could stop the seven enhanced individuals surrounding them alone and already injured. They were all watching the sky hungrily, waiting, desperate for him to fall so they could attack. 

And then the leader gestured to the house, and three of them turned to storm their way inside. 

Pepper grabbed her phone, put it on speaker. "FRIDAY. If Tony makes it out of this, tell him I love him."

"Ms. Potts---"

"Tell Maria I won't make this easy for them. If there's a way to leave clues, I will. If I can't, tell her I said thank you. And ask Helen to take care of Rhodey," she managed, as the front door slammed shut. Tears streamed down Pepper's face, but she blinked them away, holding the gun and aiming it at the bedroom door, the way Maria had taught her. 

It would do nothing. But she would keep her promise to Maria. She would not go quietly.

"Ms. Potts---"

Pepper trembled, but kept speaking in a stubborn attempt to keep from panicking. "Thanks for all your help the last few days, FRIDAY."

"Ms. Potts, try to keep your watch, if you can. Only you can use it. I'll send your location to Agent Hill if it stays functional."

"I'll try," Pepper promised.

The door opened.

Pepper fired.


	13. Chapter 13

Her first shot put a bullet in the middle of a man's stomach. If he hadn't had Extremis, he would have been a mess, but there was only a hole in his middle briefly, and then his skin turned orange and the area reformed. Her own skin burned, violently reacting to the memory of Extremis flowing in her system, fixing her broken bones after the seventy foot plummet she'd taken. It had been agony, and she didn't want to remember, so she pumped the shotgun and tried again, this time aiming at his head.

She missed but shattered the doorframe, sending splintered wood down on him. He glared at her in annoyance, then crossed the room in three strides. Yanking the gun away, he grabbed her arm, squeezing painfully.

She couldn't stop the yelp of pain, but twisted while he dragged her through the house, trying to trip him or grab something she could use to stab him.

He backhanded her, and Pepper saw stars, but she didn't relent. She tried stomping, kicking, even biting while he pulled her outside. 

She didn't see Tony, which was a good sign. If he was still airborne he could get away, he could get help...

The man holding her threw her at the leader, the man who reminded her of Aldrich. He stared down at her, and again Pepper's mind confused the two of them, and it was Aldrich looking at her, making her skin crawl, making her want to cry and get away and hide somewhere he could never touch her again.

The man looked like him SO much, and Pepper's frantic brain took a long time to understand until she finally wondered if he was related to Aldrich in some way. 

He grinned, and it was twisted, and cruel, and she struggled to get away but he held firm. 

And then his hand started to warm.

She cried out, trying to get away, knowing what was coming. The heat intensified, and Pepper screamed, knowing this time it would leave a mark, that there would be no fixing the horrific mark he was currently leaving on her wrist.

"Give up now, Stark," the man said, laughing at her desperate pleas, "or I won't stop. I'll burn her until there's nothing left."

Tony landed in front of them, arms lifted, but Pepper couldn't focus, couldn't see if he was all right and unharmed because her arm was pure agony; white hot pain seared her vision and she choked on it, trying to get away, distantly aware that someone was screaming...

And then it was gone and the man laughed while Pepper collapsed to the ground and retched. 

"Let her go," Tony demanded, and even through the suit's speakers she heard the fear in his voice, and she wished they were anywhere but here, and that she had gotten more time with him. 

Tony took a step forward, the faceplate flipping open to reveal his shocked expression, but he wasn't focusing on Pepper. Instead he stared at the man, blinking, as if he too saw Aldrich Killlian in front of him. 

"You're dead," Tony managed, gaping. "I _killed_ you..."

"No," the man snarled. He hauled Pepper to him again, and she fought, unwilling to be a participant in another one of his little burning sessions. But her energy was all but nonexistent now, and her arm throbbed, so intensely painful that tremors wracked through her. She could do nothing but gasp as he shoved her to the ground in front of him, turning orange and heating up again.

"SHE killed my brother," the man hissed. "I am here for my revenge Stark, and have been looking forward to taking her and enacting on it. But I will burn her, quite slowly and painfully, here and now if you don't exit that suit and surrender."

"Don't!" Pepper tried to tell Tony, but the man grabbed her wrist again and the edges of her vision turned white. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, all she knew was the shocking, mind-numbing horror of pain...

He released her and she fell again. She barely heard the man telling Tony to destroy his suits, ALL of them, before the darkness rolled in and she didn't know any thing else.

 

 

 

She woke in the dark. 

She was sprawled awkwardly on a cement floor, as if she'd been dropped and left there. Her arm still sung with pain, but it wasn't as intense now, and someone had bandaged it. Struggling to sit up, she fought against dizziness and pulled her knees in to her chest. It was freezing in the room, and the t-shirt and jeans she had on weren't doing much to block out the cold.

"Ah, you're awake. Welcome back, Ms. Potts. Are you ready for the day I've got planned?" A pair of boots stepped in her line of sight, and then Pepper was yanked up to stare into the face of Aldrich Killian's brother.

"Allow me to officially introduce myself. I'm Vincent, Aldrich's younger brother. You remember Aldrich, right?" He asked, leaning in close. The resemblance to Aldrich after he'd been injected with Extremis was uncanny. With the exception of a slightly longer nose and wider forehead, Vincent was the spitting image of his brother.

"Tell me you remember him, Ms. Potts." He insisted, and the hand on her shoulder warmed. "After all, you did murder him."

"I remember," Pepper said bitterly. Images of Aldrich choking her, forcing Extremis into her, made her break out in chills, but she kept her voice steady. "And I'd do it again."

Vincent struck her. He connected with the cheek his henchman had backhanded earlier, and black spots danced in her vision as Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you can't control your mouth, this is all going to end rather quickly," he told her as blood dripped out of her nose. "And I've made so many plans."

She was about to tell him exactly where he could stuff his plans when a groan sounded on the other side of the room. 

Her heart shattered at the sound, and she knew without looking who was in the corner.

Vincent grinned. "Stark's awake. Excellent. String him up."

There was a clattering of chains, and a terrible bellow of pain. Vincent turned, adjusting her so she had a perfect view of Tony being yanked into the air by the chains on his arms, forcing him to dangle from his wrists. He hissed and yelped, trying to shift his weight so that pressure was taken off his bad arm. 

"Stop it," Pepper demanded as one of Vincent's henchmen approached Tony.

Vincent only smiled.

"I admit taking Stark so soon wasn't part of my plan," Vincent said casually as the henchman struck Tony in the side. Struggling, Pepper tried to get past Vincent so she could help Tony, but Vincent shoved Pepper back, rolling his eyes.

"You two haven't been seen together in weeks," Vincent continued. "I didn't think you were together anymore. But it worked well in my favor that you were both at that little ranch."

His smile grew as one of his men pressed a taser to Tony's back. 

"I'm going to rip Stark apart," Vincent said conversationally as if he were discussing the weather, while Tony shouted and flinched. Pepper fought against Vincent, terror coursing through her, trying to get free. Tony. Oh, God, Tony.

Vincent shoved her into a chair.

"I would have eventually gone after Stark anyway. If not for him my brother never would have gotten mixed up in all this. But I have to say," he continued as one of the men released the chain and Tony dropped harshly to his knees with a strangled yelp, "I'm going to enjoy the devastation his pain brings you."

"What do you want?" Pepper whispered while Tony struggled to catch his breath on the floor.

"I've told you, Ms. Potts. My revenge."

"Let him go and I'll do what you want."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. But it's nearly time for lunch. Why don't you clean up and we'll discuss the rest, hmm?"

Whistling for his men, Vincent strolled ahead and out of the room. When a henchmen snatched her shoulder, Pepper unwillingly followed, leaving Tony behind in darkness.

 

 

 

"You're not eating."

Pepper stared at the salad in front of her. Any other time, the food and the view would have equaled a relaxing and fun afternoon. She and Vincent were seated at a patio overlooking the ocean, and it reminded her so much of the Malibu house she doubted it was a coincidence. She'd loved to sit by the pool and unwind, once.

But after watching her home catapult into the waiting waves below it kinda killed the tranquility of the scenery.

Not to mention the man sitting across from her.

She stabbed her plastic fork at some lettuce, since Vincent still watched her. He hadn't said much since Pepper was allowed a few moments to clean up in a bathroom and insisted they eat lunch. Whether it was because he truly didn't want to speak to her or he enjoyed making her wonder, she didn't know.

"Aldrich thought you were exquisite," Vincent murmured. Disgust rippled along Pepper's skin but she didn't look up from her salad. She knew exactly what Aldrich had thought about her. 

"He thought you would be perfect with Extremis, though why he thought you in particular would flourish with it still eludes me. But he wasn't wrong, was he?"

To give herself a reason not to reply, she took a bite of her salad. It tasted like sawdust and she had to force herself not to heave it back up, but it worked. Vincent continued on.

"You had the best Extremis integration success out of anyone Aldrich injected. Including himself. He would have been so disappointed Stark removed it from you. Which is why, after lunch, I'll be fixing that."

Pepper's fork clattered to the ground. No. No, no, NO....

"Oh, now, don't be like that, Pepper. I have no choice, I have to figure out how to make people stop exploding. With Aldrich and Maya Hansen dead I've lost a lot of men trying to recreate Extremis. I need to know why that strand took so well with you before I start selling it to people. I considered forcing Stark to help me fix the problem, but people have a habit of ending up dead when they force him to make things. It'll be much more fun to torture him. And you'll make a perfect guinea pig."

Absolutely not. There was no way she would go through with it again. She had to find a way out of this. What would Maria do? Or Natasha? She ignored the pathetic voice in her head saying neither woman would have been kidnapped in the first damn place. That voice was just panicking. She could handle this, she could get through this. She survived Aldrich, she would survive Vincent and get Tony and she was not going to fall apart, the tremors going through her wouldn't stop her, she would HANDLE this.

She was Pepper Potts, handling things was what she excelled at. 

She forced herself to pick up her wine glass, and had the satisfaction of making Vincent blink. So he expected her to fall apart. Well, she was damn well not. Never mind the sweating hands and shaking knees and horror ripping through her.

She was getting them out of this. Pepper turned her glance to the ocean and began to plot.

 

 

She observed everything. Vincent's men, while enhanced with Extremis, didn't seem to like him much. And instead of the six she'd seen at the ranch, there were only four she'd seen since arriving at this house. She filed it away for later, and continued her search. Vincent was smart enough not to let her near any weapons, but she didn't let it discourage her. The house was an unfurnished and barren space, making her wonder how long they'd been here. Maybe if he didn't have it secure enough yet, she could get a message to FRIDAY or Maria.

After lunch Vincent took her back to the basement, and Pepper found what she'd been looking for. Her watch was tossed carelessly onto the top of a cabinet, along with the necklace she always wore. She didn't let her gaze linger on it, but couldn't help the hope it gave her.

It didn't look broken or destroyed, and she sent up a world of thanks for that. FRIDAY could still be searching for them then, and Maria and Vision could find a way to them if she could just hang on. 

Now if she could just find a way to make Vincent leave her alone so she could grab it...

But Vincent looked like he had no intention of leaving. Dragging Pepper to one of the chairs, he pushed her into it and grabbed an IV line.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Pepper jumped at Tony's words. He had been lying on the floor when they entered, Pepper had assumed he was sleeping, or had been knocked unconscious. But now he was pushing himself to his feet, despite the chains still wrapped around him.

"Don't worry about it, Stark. Your girlfriend is just getting a little upgrade." Vincent grabbed Pepper's arm. She yanked it back, trying not to stare at the IV, doing her best to push down the panic clawing at her throat and _think_ but Vincent called for his men to hold her down and she couldn't control her terror.

Pepper fought, lashing out at the hands that held her down, biting when she could, barely noticing when the hands started to warm and burn her skin. She would not go through it again, she wouldn't, she didn't care what happened...

"Your brother was a fucking moron." Tony's words broke through her panic as Vincent stilled.

"Seriously, Aldrich was the most pathetic genius I've ever met, you'd think he would have used his intellect to save the world or actually help the people he used Extremis on, but instead he made them lackeys and wound up dead, because honestly who didn't see that coming? But now there's YOU and I take it back, you're even worse, God the therapists must have a FIELD day with you. Big brother issues much? Trying to follow in the same pathetic footsteps..."

"Shut up," Vincent snarled.

Tony didn't even pause. "...because you probably didn't get enough attention growing up. Can't get out from Aldrich's shadow? Guess you'll just BE Aldrich, except, oh wait, you can't, you can't even understand the formula-"

He finally stopped, but only because Vincent had snapped and stalked toward Tony, wrapping his hand around Tony's neck.

"Shut up," Vincent hissed.

Tony gasped for air, but still managed to fling out insults. "I figured it out drunk off my ass in 2000 and you've had years to perfect it but are too pathetic to --gaaaaah, fuck!" He shouted as Vincent's hands started to glow orange. 

The men surrounding her had let go to watch the show, and Pepper made her move. Quickly snatching the gun in the holster of the man to her right, Pepper shot the vials of Extremis in the case next to her, destroying the three inside.

"Shit!" The man yelled, trying to tackle Pepper. She side-stepped him and shot him in the chest. He went down, though Pepper knew not for long, and then aimed at Vincent, who had dropped Tony and was stalking toward her.

The bullet caught him in the shoulder. He flinched, reeling back as he was struck, and his eyes flashed orange.

Pepper had a moment to think, _this is going to hurt._

Then Vincent smashed his fist into her face, and Pepper saw nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

This time when she woke, she was handcuffed to the chair.

Her face screamed with pain, even blinking sent bursts of agony rippling across her face. Her nose throbbed, and she vaguely wondered if it was broken.

No one else was in the room but Tony. She craned her neck, trying to see if he was all right, but all she could make out was his crumpled form on the ground. 

"Please be okay," she whispered, then tried twisting her hands free. The cuffs were tight, and didn't give her much wiggle room. But she'd taken lessons from the best, and kept twisting and turning her arms, in the way Natasha had taught her, until her unburnt wrist was free.

Sobbing with relief, she resisted the urge to go straight to Tony. She'd only have this shot, and if she was caught it would all be over. She bolted to the watch, and slipped it on her wrist.

 _Only you can use it,_ FRIDAY had said. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she held the watch up, pressing the small button on the side.

"Ms. Potts," a recording greeted her. It wasn't FRIDAY, it wasn't any AI of Tony's Pepper was familiar with. "Do you accept the prototype known as Operation Rescue?"

She didn't know what that was, but if it meant getting out of here, then there was no question.

"Yes."

The watch transformed. Pepper stared, shocked, as a familiar gauntlet erupted out of the watch and crept up her arm, expanding over her body. It wasn't as flashy as the red and gold she'd become so accustomed to; the red was deeper and silver trim lined the armor wrapping around her instead of silver.

The Head's Up Display was a soft green, and gave Pepper the time, temperature, and her heart rate.

"Good evening, Ms. Potts."

"FRIDAY? What is this?"

"This is Rescue, Ms. Potts. Boss thought you might like her someday."

"He built me a suit?"

"Boss has built you three suits, Ms. Potts. Rescue is the one he thought you might prefer the most. The others have, regrettably, been destroyed thanks to Mr. Killian ordering Boss to destroy his armor."

"But-how did Rescue survive?"

"Killian was quite clear in his order. Boss was to destroy HIS suits. Rescue is yours, Ms. Potts."

Pepper let out a small laugh at Tony's ability to get away with things, and then pushed all her questions regarding him building her suits aside for later. She'd ask FRIDAY more once they were out of this mess.

"How do I operate this? Can you help me get to Tony?"

"Of course." And somehow with FRIDAY's help Pepper managed to walk in the suit (a feat far harder than she ever anticipated) to Tony. She tentatively shook his shoulder, while the HUD scanned his vitals.

"Gah!" Tony shook awake, then let out a curse at the sight of Pepper. "Holy shit. Fuck, the suits are terrifying, I forgot. Pep, is that you? Please tell me it's you."

Pepper ordered the face plate up and smiled at Tony, though it made her aching face sing with pain. "Hi. You built me a suit."

An enormous grin spread over his face. "Fuck yes I did, and I am so happy to see it right now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony shrugged, but she could see the nerves in his shoulders. "I wanted it to be your choice."

"Thank you." She told him, kissing him softly. Then she reached down and broke the chains.

Tony stared. "Christ, that's hot. I should've asked you to try the suit sooner, this is going to star in my dreams for years--"

Pepper leaned forward and kissed him again to stop the chatter. "How do I get out of this?"

"Uh, honey, not that THAT sentence won't be starring in my fantasies, but why do you need to get out of the suit?"

"Wouldn't it be better for you to operate it? I don't know what I'm doing."

"Pepper. It's yours. I can't operate it."

She blinked. "What?"

"It's not for me. It's yours."

"But-- don't you have override codes?!"

"Sure, if you're trying to kill me or if we're about to die. We're not quite there yet."

"There is a group of Extremis individuals UPSTAIRS, and you're just gonna sit here?!"

"Ouch, Pep, no need to be rude, you know I don't just sit still. I'll find a gun or something. 

"But--"

"Potts. You've got this," he said, grabbing her armored hand. "Say hello to FRIDAY for me. And ask her where the hell everybody is, I sent out a May Day out hours ago."

"Killian scrambled the signal, Boss," FRIDAY said through the speakers as Pepper helped Tony to his feet. "Agent Hill should be here soon."

Pepper nearly sagged with relief. "Oh, thank God," she said. 

"We still gotta survive in the meantime, honey," Tony reminded her.

"Can I fly us away?"

Tony winced. "Uh...the suits not flight compatible yet. It's just a prototype! And I didn't think you'd ever use it!" He exclaimed at the look she sent him. "The repulsors work, and it will keep you safe from a lot. It's not super battle ready, and can't fly, but should help us stay outta Killian's clutches until backup gets here."

"Okay." Pepper put an arm up, aimed at the stairs.

"Whoa, hey, whoa there, Gunslinger!" Tony reached out, lowered her arm. "Let's try being sneaky first. And I still need a gun. Then we're gonna talk about this sudden desire for violence, Potts."

"Sure. We can discuss it while you tell me about why you would deliberately insult a madman until he snaps in an effort to get him to leave me alone."

Tony winced. "Caught on to that, did you?"

"Yes, Tony." But there was no venom in her words. She just reached out, rested her hand to his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt every-fucking-where," he said honestly. His left arm hung uselessly at his side. "But I'll manage. Let's go. Time for you to kick some ass."

 

 

 

 

Their luck ran out shortly after that. 

One of Vincent's men descended the stairs, grumbling to himself about baby-sitting. Tony sat in Pepper's chair and whistled at him to get his attention.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, wanna play?"

"How did you--?" The man started, but Pepper, who had been hidden in the corner, struck him with a repulsor blast. The man toppled over, and Pepper fired again, but not before he managed to trigger an alarm on his hip.

"Shit," Tony said, tackling the guy and wrestling for the alarm.

"Move, Tony!" Pepper demanded.

Tony scrambled out of the way, and Pepper struck again. With FRIDAY's help, she was able to hit the guy right in the face. He smashed back into the wall, and Pepper sent another blast, and this time he didn't get back up.

Pepper felt faintly nauseous but pushed it aside and stepped in front of Tony.

"So much for stealth," Tony muttered, grabbing the man's gun. "Nice shooting though, Pep. Looks like we're blazing out of here. You ready?"

In response she started up the stairs. He hurried after her, cursing.

Pepper stopped at the top of the stairs. Three men and Vincent stood in the living room, guns aimed at her.

They didn't hesitate. All of them fired at Pepper, who froze and instinctively hunched, hoping the bullets wouldn't hit her.

"Ms. Potts, the armor is bullet-proof! You can take the hits but you need to fire back before they manage to hit Boss."

Right. She knew that. Straightening, Pepper aimed her repulsors. She took out one man quickly, but Vincent retaliated by breathing fire at her.

She gave herself a firm reminder that Tony would have built the suit to withstand such things and stood directly in its path, hoping she shielded Tony. 

"Fry, is there anything I can do to send the fire back at him?" Pepper asked when the flames seemed endless, and the armor finally began to warm.

"Not at this time. But I can deploy a heat shield that will absorb the flames."

"Do it," Pepper ordered. Maybe she could use the shield to throw at them.

The panels on her right arm shifted, and a shield rose out. Pepper held it out in front of her, grateful that the heat died down.

When the flames finally stopped, she threw the shield, directly at a man trying to attack her. It took him down with a horrible thunk. 

Vincent keeled over, evidently exhausted after using so much fire. Taking advantage of it, Tony jumped out from behind Pepper and started firing, aiming at Vincent's head.

His third shot struck right between Vincent's eyes. 

"Stay down, stay down, stay down," Tony muttered, inching toward him.

Pepper took advantage of everyone's distraction, and sent blasts at the two remaining men. 

It didn't take them out right away, so she kept going, firing again and again. One of her blasts missed and shattered the enormous window, sending shards of glass raining down on them. They backed up, one of them falling out the window, and Pepper advanced. The other guy jumped out the window too, trying to get away, but Pepper didn't let them. Out into the patio she went, never stopping, until one finally went down. The last man standing tried to sweep out and knock Pepper's knee out from under her, but the armor didn't budge. Hitting it with a howl, the man dropped to the ground, clutching at his leg, his foot twisted at an awful angle.

"Stay down," Pepper warned. His foot was already healing. "Do not get back up." 

"I don't take orders from you," he snarled, and reached for his gun. 

Pepper stomped on his hand and zapped him in the head with a repulsor.

"Nicely done," Vincent said behind her. Pepper whirled, to see him stepping out of the patio doors, holding Tony in a chokehold. "But I'm afraid I've tired of your little escape attempt. If you could exit the suit, please. We have business to attend to."

"Don't," Tony gasped. "Pep...don't..."

"Let him go," Pepper ordered. Her voice didn't waver, and she was damn proud of that. Switching the suit to private chat, she said, "FRIDAY, I need a list of what could take him down."

She briefly glanced at the information FRIDAY provided in the HUD, and nodded, hoping the AI understood.

"You cannot seriously believe I'll let Stark go. You've got five seconds, Pepper, then I start to burn."

She didn't hesitate. "FRIDAY, open the suit."

The armor opened. Pepper stumbled out, curling in on herself briefly as she fell, hiding the object FRIDAY had left on her palm. Then she straightened and hurried over to Tony when Vincent dropped him.

"Pep," Tony wheezed, grabbing her hand. "Go back..."

Vincent cracked the gun against his temple. Tony slumped to the ground. Pepper cried out, trying to rouse him, while Vincent went to work trying to destroy Pepper's suit.

Blood trickled down Tony's forehead. She pressed his hair back, softly calling his name, but Tony didn't stir. The despair circling her heart was crushing, but she held his hand and kept trying.

"I'm going to get you out of this," she swore.

Vincent reached out and snatched Pepper's arm.

Time seemed to slow.

Trying to escape would be impossible now. Vincent had madness in his eyes as he tightly gripped her arm. Rescue was in shambles on the other side of the room, burning. She had no suit, no clue when Maria would arrive, and no chance of ever getting out of Vincent's sight to snoop again.

From the way he his fingers dug into her arm, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

And Pepper wasn't going anywhere without Tony.

She allowed Vincent to drag her back into the house, eyes on her fallen lover, thinking about what FRIDAY had shown her. She had one option left. Tony was going to be so upset when he woke up.

But he would wake. And that was all that mattered.

Down the stairs they went. 

"I'm going to make this extremely painful," Vincent said, throwing her back in her chair. "You've pissed me off, and I am more than ready for my revenge, now, Potts. Are you ready for that?"

Pepper sat still, waiting for him to get closer. "Yes."

Then she twisted her arm, freeing the little silver circle FRIDAY had given her from her pocket.

"What the he-" Vincent started, trying to grab it away, but Pepper was too fast, and he wasn't expecting her to shove the item in his mouth in his mouth.

The nanotechnology would force the little circle down his throat, into his system. It bought her a few seconds.

"Now, FRIDAY!" Pepper shouted, praying the watch still worked, throwing herself away from Vincent.

There was a metal counter not far from where she was, and Pepper raced to it, waiting for the bomb she'd shoved in Vincent's mouth to blow. 

For a moment nothing happened.

Terrified she'd done something wrong, Pepper started to scream for FRIDAY but someone else spoke first.

"Wait! Gimme ten seconds, Fry."

Then a familiar pair of red armored arms snatched Pepper up and shot into the air, as the explosion rocketed around them.

Screaming, Pepper ducked her head into the Iron Man suit's chest as debris and heat slammed into them. Tony twisted, keeping her away from the worst of it, somehow managing to blow a hole through the ceiling.

Heat and flames and soot followed them as Tony zoomed around, the ride horribly shaky as one of the boots thrusters started to give out. Pepper held on for dear life as Tony made his way to the front of the house where the faltering suit could land. Gently lowering her to the ground, Tony snapped the faceplate up. His face was pale, and his eyes were dark as he looked her over, searching for injuries.

"Jesus, Pepper, Jesus. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," she said, though the world spun a little. She wasn't sure if it was because she hit her head at some point or if she was just shocked and exhausted.

"Do you have ANY idea how terrifying that was?! You nearly got yourself killed!" Tony yelled.

Pepper only arched an eyebrow.

"This is not the time to remind me how many times I've nearly been killed, Potts, we are talking about YOU and how I have a fragile heart, Pepper, it cannot handle you BLOWING YOURSELF UP."

"I think I did okay," she said.

Tony nearly turned purple. "That's not FUNNY, Pepper, don't throw my words back at me. Why do things always come back to haunt me? It's not fair, I swear I've done nothing to deserve it."

Pepper burst out laughing, and he sheepishly grinned. "Alright, maybe I deserve it. And you did better than okay, you did fucking fantastic." He leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers, though they were both covered in soot and blood. "I love you."

"Back at you," Pepper smiled. Then she tilted her head. "Where did you get a suit from?"

"That would be me." Maria stepped up next to them, a small smile on her face. "Glad to see you in one piece, Potts."

"Maria! When did you get here?"

"Right before you nearly blew yourself to smithereens, which I have not forgotten about, Potts, don't think I'll forget," Tony vowed. "Agent Hill conveniently had a suit in her Quinjet." Tony glared at Maria who only shrugged.

"So I didn't destroy the suit in Siberia. It worked out in everyone's favor."

"The suit that was DEAD and should not have been able to function without me doing numerous repairs..." Tony stated. His glare only deepened.

"It's not my fault I convinced your AI it was in your best interest to get that suit fixed. Take it up with her, she's the one that helped me."

"FRIDAY, we are going to have words."

"Of course, Boss. I'll be sure to sound remorseful and terrified," FRIDAY said through his speakers. "In the meantime, try to remember that if Agent Hill hadn't informed me of the danger to Ms. Potts, I might not have deemed it necessary for a suit to be with the agent at this crucial time, thus saving your love's life."

"At least tell me you didn't give her codes."

"What do I look like? An amateur?"

"Still trying to figure that out," Tony muttered darkly.

"Regardless, you have your armor back, Pepper is alive, and the bad guys have been dealt with," Maria interrupted. "Not a bad end to the day."

Pepper kept Tony from arguing further by struggling to stand up.

"Hey, honey, you shouldn't be standing yet, take it easy, okay?"

"I want to go home," Pepper said firmly. She stayed still until the world stopped spinning. "Can you take us home, Maria?"

"Sure," Maria said, guiding them to the Quinjet. Accepting the shoulder Tony offered, Pepper leant on him while following Maria.

"I've got a team that will take care of everything here," Maria continued as they reached the jet. "And maybe you can fill me in on how you two managed to take out seven enhanced individuals without any armor."

Pepper whirled, staring back at the blown apart mansion in horror. "Rescue! Oh, she's gone, isn't she?"

"There's a civilian in there?" Maria snapped.

"No," Pepper nearly laughed, but was too sad. "Rescue was my armor. She saved us. Tony, can you me make another one?"

She turned to him, noticing he had been strangely quiet. He watched her with an incredulous look on his face, mouth slightly open.

"You want---Pep, you WANT me to make a suit for you?"

"Please?" She asked, looking again to the house. She knew Tony, any replacement he made would be as amazing as the original. 

But she said a silent little goodbye to the armor that had saved their lives, and hoped the replacement wasn't too different.

"Of course," Tony said, his voice a little hoarse. "Of course I will."

He stepped out of his own armor as Maria started the jet, and Pepper snuggled into him. They were going home. Together. That was really all that mattered.

"Rescue, huh?" Maria called back from the pilots seat. "Figured you'd go with Iron Babe or Lady, Stark."

Tony pressed a kiss to Pepper's temple. She turned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Pepper's always been my saving grace. She was always Rescue."


	15. Chapter 15

They went home.

Helen Cho waited for them, and after looking them over, immediately made them lie down and promise to rest. Tony's arm was once again in the sling, and Helen's threat to let it heal seemed to make an impression, as he followed her instructions to the letter.

She gave Pepper a special salve for her burns, healing kits for the numerous bruises and sprains, and promised to check on them every day.

Maria stayed for a week. Nothing Pepper or Tony said could convince her to leave, so they grew accustomed to her presence, and stopped jumping when she would randomly step out of the shadows. When Maria finally slipped out in the middle of the night Pepper tried not to let it hurt too much. Lord only knew what Maria Hill did on a daily basis, but baby-sitting Pepper had to now be off the list. Still, she missed the former Shield spy's presence. Watching their baking show just wasn't the same without her.

When Maria showed up three days later, insisting Pepper needed to go running with her, Pepper couldn't hide her grin, and went to get the dreaded running shoes without complaint.

The next week Pepper went back to work, trying to adjust to the things she'd missed. Mirabelle had more than handled the majority of it, and Pepper gave her a raise. She left the office that day feeling bright, and content, and excited to see what was waiting for her when she got home.

The hives had been gone for three weeks.

The first few days home, Tony eyed the new knickknacks and snarked about his coffee mugs being thrown out, but she caught him grinning at the cheerful little frog that reminded her of Thor. The smile grew when she confessed she hadn't gotten rid of all his coffee mugs, and handed him his favorite Iron Man cup.

It sat next to him now, while he tinkered with a hologram in the middle of the living room. Setting her briefcase down, Pepper just watched him for a bit, smiling at his grumbles and obvious annoyance.

The Rescue suit hovered in the air in front of him. True to his word, he was in the middle of replacing it, as well as numerous other suits, and making upgrades in the fashion only he could.

"Tony, I don't need a flamethrower," she commented, focusing on the image to his left.

He whirled, beaming. "Pep! Didn't think you'd be home so early. I just finished a new set of leg braces for Rhodey and thought I'd work on this a bit."

"I wanted to end it on a high note. I gave Mirabelle a raise," she said, walking up and carefully wrapping her arms around him. He wore a leather jacket and jeans, and her mouth watered a little bit. No one looked as good as Tony in a leather jacket. It made her want to breathe him in, and get as close as she could.

"Well if anyone deserves it, it's Mirabelle," Tony agreed. "Being able to keep the company from collapsing while both of us are a mess? Only other person who could do that is you, Pep."

She laughed and kissed him. She meant for the kiss to be light, but as his lips slid over hers she found herself getting lost in him, unable to pull away. It was all so familiar, yet new at the same time. She treasured it, treasured him, vowing that they wouldn't let each other be torn apart again.

Finally she leaned back, out of breath and light headed. Tony held her tight, and nibbled her bottom lip. "Got any plans tonight, Potts?"

"I was thinking about getting rid of my heels and taking a bubble bath."

Slowly he tangled his hand in her hair, and rained light kisses down her neck. "Want some company?"

Pepper shivered, anticipation bursting through her. "Sure, I'd love for you to get rid of my heels."

"Funny." He worked his way back up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Pepper let out a small moan, pressing closer against him.

"Pepper," Tony murmured against her lips. "I was going to make you dinner."

She smiled against his mouth. "You were?"

"Mmhmmm." He ran his arm up her back. 

"Would you be mad if I asked for a raincheck?" She asked, lifting her hands and settling them on the waistband of his jeans.

He groaned, and dropped his forehead to hers. "Me? Mad? Why would I be mad, Pep, I just spent hours researching the best way to make a fancy meal, and now you don't even WANT me to attempt...wait, wait, I'm just joking!" He whined as she removed her hands.

With a teasing smile she grabbed his waistband again, then softly rubbed her thumb over his stomach. 

Tony twitched, eyes dark and hungry, so she did it again. At his long, shuddering breath, Pepper licked her lips. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath mingling with hers, but she didn't move yet. Instead, she brushed her hand along the top of his jeans, enjoying his warmth, and the way he shivered under her touch. Her head swam with need, with love, and then Tony groaned and tilted his head toward Pepper's, and all thoughts simply vanished from her head. Tugging his waistband toward her, she fused her mouth to his and sank into the kiss.

"Boss, you have a visitor requesting access."

Pepper ignored FRIDAY and ran her hands down, making Tony's legs buckle.

"Boss."

"Tell them to go away," Tony ordered, and his low and dark tone sent shivers down her spine. "Visiting hours are over."

"Boss, its Secretary Ross."

"Of fucking course it is." Tony hissed, stepping back from Pepper. "I'm gonna kill him. It'll actually solve a lot of my problems. Then we can continue, Potts, don't forget where we left off."

Pepper already had her shoes back on and her hair smoothed back. It was past time she met the Secretary of State that had brought so much trouble into Tony's life.

But she stopped before going to the door and kissed Tony's cheek. "I won't if you won't," she promised and laughed at Tony's frustrated snarl.

She reached the door and opened it. No one would have known the smile on her face wasn't genuine. "Secretary Ross, hello. It's an honor to finally meet you."

He stepped into the penthouse, face blank, and accepted the hand Pepper held out. "Likewise, Ms. Potts. I apologize for intruding at such a late hour."

"Apology accepted, bye now, we'll see you tomorrow," Tony said, trying to usher him back out.

"Knock it off, Stark. I'm here for a reason."

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Ross pressed his lips together. "I'm afraid so, Ms. Potts. I'm here for Tony."

"Got a mission you need me to go on?" Tony asked. "Could you see if Vis can do it? My wing is still pretty busted," he said, gesturing to his sling.

"That isn't the reason I'm here, Stark. You broke the Accords."

Tony went completely still. Pepper widened her eyes, lifted a hand to her mouth.

"No!" She insisted, reaching out to grab Ross's arm. "He didn't, he only helped me-"

"He was not authorized to use that suit," Ross snapped. "And then it was kept secret from me, otherwise I would have been here weeks ago. I've got men downstairs, Tony," Ross warned when Tony shifted as if he were preparing for a fight. "I'll call them up, if need be. But I thought you might want to leave your little girlfriend out of it."

The "little girlfriend" let out a gasp of shock. She must have overdone it a bit because Tony stopped in his advance on Ross and glanced back at her, eyes narrowing.

"Come on, Stark. I'll fill you in on all the ways you screwed up on the way to the Raft."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony hissed. "I didn't break the damn Accords, Ross, I just kept Pepper from being blown up."

"You were not authorized to-"

"Actually, he was," Pepper interrupted, dropping the damsel in distress act. Tony blinked at her, then grinned, and Ross drew back as if she'd smacked him.

"According to Amendment Six, the Avengers have the right to use their judgement and abilities to save innocent lives in life or death situations where waiting for approval or a decision from the council could cause casualties. This includes, but is not limited to, saving a person on the brink of death, assisting someone trapped in a hazardous building or vehicle, and stopping an attack in an area the Avenger happens to be at the start of conflict."

"There is no Amendment Six!" Ross shouted.

"You may want to check your email, Mr. Secretary," Pepper said primly. "Amendment Six went though three weeks ago. Before I was kidnapped and Tony assisted me."

While she sat waiting on Tony to wake after Siberia. FRIDAY had given her full access to the Accords, and Pepper had gotten to work on updating them to make them as easy on Tony as she could. Thanks to Mirabelle, and a friend on the UN, it passed while Pepper and Tony had been at the ranch.

Mirabelle had DEFINITELY deserved her raise.

"He broke no law, Mr. Secretary," Pepper said. "So if that is all, I must insist you come back another time. We have an appointment to keep."

"I am not leaving without Stark."

"Then you'll force me to call the authorities. Make no mistake, sir, I will not allow you to mishandle The Avengers or the man I love."

He studied Pepper with a murderous look on his face. She kept her own face stern, refusing to back down. He'd take Tony over her dead body.

"This isn't over, Ms. Potts." He said quietly.

"No, it isn't," she said, evenly. "I suggest you start paying attention to emails from your subordinates regarding the Accords. There might be another amendment you've missed, and I would hate for you to embarrass yourself."

He snarled at her, and turned on his heel. When the door slammed shut behind him, Tony bent over in a howl of laughter.

"That," he said, straightening and rushing over to her, "was the best thing I have ever seen, I am going to have FRIDAY replay that for me for DAYS...."

He kissed her temple, still cracking up, and Pepper gave him a smile. "It's not that funny, Tony."

"No, it IS, he looked like a dying fish, I am so unbelievably, deliriously, happy right now, Ross totally got Peppered..."

"You are _not_ allowed to call it that."

Tony ignored her and kept talking. "...God I wish I had popcorn, can we call him back so you can do it again while I have popcorn? You are the Queen, Pep, no deal should ever be made without you, I am never signing anything again without your input."

"Good." She folded her arms, and glared at him. "Because that could have been really bad if I hadn't expected it, and had Mirabelle work on those amendments."

"And that's why you're Rescue," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Should I show you all the ways I'm grateful?"

"It would be a good start."

 

 

Later, when they were entangled in each other in bed, Pepper snuggled into him for a lazy kiss.

"I want it to be like this every night," she sighed when they broke apart. Absent-minded, she ran a hand over his chest. Helen had helped with a lot of the terrible scarring after the arc reactor had been removed, but there were a few marks there. Not to mention all the lingering bruises. She lingered her hand over his heart, curling her fingers into him a little. The heart he claimed he didn't have, the one that was so kind and giving and easily broken.

She vowed to never again take for granted that it was hers. 

"Pep, we travel all the time," he joked, but his eyes were serious. "And I've got to go back to The Compound soon. I need to see Rhodey."

They'd had several video calls, and numerous updates from Helen, but Pepper had to agree that Tony needed to be back at The Compound again. His best friend needed him. And he had healed enough so that he could go.

It broke her heart a little, but it had to happen sometime.

"Then I want it to be like this every night we don't have to be apart. And we'll find a way to see each other when you're at The Compound. Or maybe I'll move in. It's not like there isn't room."

He stilled, grabbing her hand and shifting a little. "You'd move into The Compound with me?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Tony," she said, smiling. "I'm with you wherever you go. We'll make it work."

He blinked, then leaned over to kiss her. Surprised by the desperation in it, Pepper kissed him back, holding to him tight as he seemed to need it.

"Pepper," he said quietly when they came up for air. A lock of her hair fell into her face and he pushed it back, trailing a finger down her cheek. "Why haven't we ever discussed marriage?"

She leaned back, surprised. "I...I didn't think you wanted that."

"Oh." He sent her a small smile. She didn't miss the hurt that was in it. "Of course. I don't exactly have the best relationship reputation, do I?"

"What? Tony, no! I just thought...you never mentioned it, so I thought it wasn't something you were interested in. I figured if you were, you would have proposed with an enormous stuffed rabbit or something."

He groaned. "I am never living the goddamn rabbit down, am I?"

"Tony, it was a thirty foot stuffed bunny."

"It was a CHRISTMAS PRESENT, I thought you'd love it!"

She laughed, kissing him gently. "I loved the thought. Please don't ever do it again."

"Fine," he grumbled. She laughed again, snuggling in and laying her head on his good shoulder.

"Tony?" She asked after a while.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you...DO you want to get married?"

He shifted so he could look at her. "Do you?"

Her heart was beating way too fast. "Yes," she admitted, looking into his eyes, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself, praying he felt the same. "I was always hoping for it."

"I thought you weren't interested either," he confessed. "You never said anything. I thought...I thought you would say something. So I figured you didn't want marriage."

She sighed. "We gotta get better at communicating, Tony."

He kissed her cheek. "I promise if you promise."

"Deal." She smiled at him, then narrowed her eyes when he started to sit up. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Using my words," he said, situating the blanket around his waist. Then he reached for her hand, eyes soft and full of dreams. "Asking you a question."

The world stopped. Her lips curved as a smile crept onto her face, one she was pretty sure could outshine the sun.

"And what question would that be, Mr. Stark?"

"Pepper." His voice caught a little, and he took a shaky breath, giving her a nervous smile. "Pep. God, this is terrifying, no wonder men take forever to pop the question, I feel like my heart is about to gallop out of my chest and off into the sunset."

"It might get easier if you actually ask and get an answer," Pepper teased.

"Right, right, I have to actually say it." The nervous smile looked downright terrified, and she squeezed his hand gently. That seemed to steady him, as the nervousness vanished in an instant. His eyes locked on hers, bright and happy and hopeful, and Pepper knew the rest of her life she would relive this moment, when the love blazing in Tony's eyes absolutely consumed her.

"Will you mary me?"

"Yes." She laughed, happiness bubbling through her, burning bright when Tony grinned fiercely at her. "Yes, Tony. Yes, yes, yes."

They flew at each other, kissing, laughing, and wrapping around each other.

"I gotta get the ring," Tony said between kisses. "Shit, I should have done that first, and made it more romantic."

"No. No, this was perfect." She traced her hand on along his cheek. "Seriously, Tony. It's perfect."

"Still gonna give you the perfect ring," he declared, raining kisses on her face. "You deserve the gorgeous ring, Pep, I'll have Happy take me in the morning...and huh. I'm gonna have to be stealthy about it, the paparazzi's gonna freak."

There was no way they wouldn't. "Maybe we don't have to go out and announce it just yet," Pepper said, twining her fingers with his. "Let's just enjoy it for a little while, just is two, before the insanity hits."

"Good idea." Tony nuzzled her neck. "Then in a few months I can call a press conference about something completely different--a new Avenger, maybe-- and drop this on them. They'll totally flip. It'll be fantastic."

She smiled, knowing how much he liked to pull one over on the press. "I can only imagine."

He leapt out of bed and grabbed a robe. "I'm going to get champagne, Potts, this is a Special Occasion." He sent her a wicked grin. "Then I'm gonna come back and show you all the ways you can celebrate getting engaged."

Pepper laughed while he ran out of the room, knowing he would very well make good on that promise.

She was looking forward to it, and spending the rest of her life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, spoilers for Infinity War follow in the Epilogue in case you haven't seen it yet!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Infinity Wars spoilers ahead! 
> 
> This is my take on what I REALLY freaking hope will happen after Avengers 4. 
> 
> So this is me making everything happy and fluffy because I need it to be happy and fluffy, please don't judge me I need Happily Ever Afters

_After_

 

The guest list was phenomenal.

At first, Tony and Pepper discussed a small, intimate ceremony. Just the two of them, and Rhodey officiating. Vision and Happy. May and Peter Parker.

Helen, Maria, Natasha.

But then Thanos happened.

And nine months later, when it was finally, finally over, when Tony stopped screaming in the middle of the night, sobbing Peter's name, and Pepper stopped staring at the sky, remembering the spaceships that had appeared there and taken Tony away---when the Lost Ones had been returned and the world's population was restored---they knew small wasn't going to cut it.

They had _won_. They were all still there, they were all still alive and they needed to remember that. 

Needed it when the memories of loved ones crumbling to ash and blowing away threatened to overwhelm and destroy them, though the person who'd been taken was back and sitting right next to them. Needed it when the orangish haze of the soul world crept back into the line of sight of the Lost Ones, and the panic of wondering if being back on Earth was real or if it was just a dream threatened to destroyed their minds.

Needed it when a jubilant world celebrating the return of thousands realized how much work they needed to do to restore order and get life somewhat back to normal.

There was no better way to remind everyone than with a wedding.

Tony and Pepper invited everyone they knew. 

And if the press went a little bananas, and the social media sites got a little obsessed, well. Pepper didn't blame them. She was grateful for something so happy and normal to distract her, too.

So she didn't scowl at the cameraman trying to take her picture through security as she once would have. Or at the helicopter swooping overhead for a few instances of footage before FRIDAY ran them off with the Iron Legion. The celebration occurring on the island Tony booked for the wedding was simply too beautiful to let her be annoyed.

Instead, she swept her gaze around the crowd at the reception and was so, so grateful.

Mirabelle was near the cake table with Happy and Horace. Amazing, hard-working Mirabelle, who had turned to ash in front of Pepper while trying to reassure her boss that Tony would be fine.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood in the only shadowy corner of the reception floor, making Pepper laugh. Maria held a beer and pointed it firmly at her former Director, who shook his head and then threw his head back and laughed.

Carol Danvers stood nearby, a small smile on her face. She caught Pepper's eye and nodded at her, and Pepper smiled and nodded back at the woman who had saved them all. 

When Phil Coulson stepped next to Carol and started a conversation, Pepper's smile grew. Phil being alive and left behind with her while the remaining Avengers fought had been her only source of comfort for several long, agonizing days.

And gathered throughout the dance floor, or sprawled into groups around the edges of it were the Avengers, ALL of them, relaxed and laughing, and finally missing some of the dark circles that had lined their eyes for months.

Stephen Strange stood next to Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers, and though it was still hard to see Strange without thinking of the day he had appeared in a portal and taken off with Tony, she couldn't hold it against him. Tony told her what he had been through. She hoped the brunette doctor who wrapped her arm around Strange's waist helped him.

She watched Steve walk toward Maria, and there too, she could have held a grudge, and occasionally still did. But he'd been on the receiving end of one of her lectures and rants numerous times since returning, and hadn't batted an eye, only apologizing quietly each time when she finally calmed.

So when Tony asked if she could allow him at the wedding, she'd relented. He'd been through a darker hell than most of them, with the exception of Tony and Thor, and he'd once again had Tony's back when it mattered most. She felt a small twist of concern for Steve despite herself watching him, but as his face lit up when Maria spoke with him, she wondered if he might be all right after all.

Bucky wandered over to join Sam Wilson, and Pepper was certain the two of them were making snarky remarks at each other. Next to them Scott Lang and Clint Barton sat with their families, and Pepper chuckled watching Hope Pym smack Scott lightly on the back of the head.

Wanda and Vision chatted with Okoye, T'Challa and the endlessly entertaining Shuri. 

Bruce and Natasha danced together, and though Bruce stepped on her toes often, Natasha only laughed. Helen and Rhodey danced nearby, and Pepper teared up at the sight of Rhodey _dancing_ , while Harley Keener and his mother did a fast spin behind them.

Thor stood near the food, gesturing wildly to his "Rabbit" and the rest of the Guardians. Groot stood a few feet away, playing a video game.

And no matter what Pepper had been through, seeing a tree playing a video game was still one of the oddest things Pepper had ever seen.

Nebula scowled and snarled at everybody, and ate a lot of food. She probably should have told the woman to leave some for everyone else, but the truth was that Nebula had been the one to bring Tony home after that bastard Titan had gutted him, when she could have left him to die alone on an alien planet.

Pepper would give Nebula whatever she wanted.

And there---at the other end of the food table, in a little group of teenagers and May Parker, was Tony himself. He had one arm slung over Peter Parker's shoulders, and Peter was laughing at something Tony said, both their faces bright and happy. Tony was never far away from the kid since he came back-- HIS kid, there was no denying that Peter was like a son to Tony. Even before the snap the kid had worked his way into Tony's heart. And how could he not, to know Peter was to love him. Pepper was so, so, happy Parker was back, and it wasn't just because of Tony. 

The kid worked his way into her heart, too. She was glad that he and May had become an extension of their little family, and couldn't wait to see the surprise on Peter's face when Tony revealed the new suit he'd been working on.

"Pretty fabulous happy ending, Pepper," Maria's voice said in her ear.

Pepper shifted to look at Maria as the band launched into a new song. "Yes, it is," she agreed, smiling and drinking her drink.

"Pep!" Tony zoomed over to them, snatching the drink out of Pepper's hands and shoving it at Maria. "Will you dance with me, Pep? We gotta dance, it's our WEDDING, there are rules. Plus, it's Journey, we gotta dance to Journey."

Maria snorted, but Pepper laughed and accepted Tony's hand as he whirled her onto the dance floor.

"You look beautiful, by the way, have I mentioned that?"

She blushed. "Only about a thousand times."

"Well, let's make it a thousand and two. You're beautiful," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

She sank into the kiss, sighing softly when they broke apart.

"I've always loved this song," she admitted, while he spun her around.

His eyebrows lifted. "Yeah?"

Then he grinned, lowered his head to hers, and started to sing.

 

 

_Circus life, under a big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time, always another show_

_Wondering where I am, lost without you_

 

Everyone around them stopped, staring, and Pepper didn't blame them. Tony Stark singing was not a concert to miss. 

She loved when he sang to her, his voice was gorgeous, and raw, and always gave her goosebumps. He closed his eyes and kept his forehead pressed to hers, twining their fingers together.

Her heart did one long, slow, roll. It was hard for Tony to sing. It always reminded him too much of his mother, and the emotion would find its way into his words.

But perhaps that wound, too, was finally healing.

 

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

 

He kissed her, long and slow, while the song crescendoed around them. There was nothing but the twinkling of the lights strung above them, and the beat of Tony's heart under her hands, and the feel of his lips pressed against hers, curved into a smile.

"I love you, Pepper."

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing him in. It was always leading to this. All the horror they'd been through, all the grief they'd encountered, had all been leading to this moment. 

Where she got to dance with her husband under the stars.

The song ended, and they stayed together with their hands entwined and their foreheads touching for a few moments, though the music had switched to something more lively.

Behind him she could see Peter and Harley approaching, Rhodey and Happy right behind them. Natasha and Bruce followed, as if to see what trouble they were up to.

Her heart swelled at the sight of their little family, and Pepper couldn't wait to see the look on all of their faces at the end of the night, when she told them there was going to be one more soon.

Knowing they were likely to drag Tony onstage to sing more, she straightened his tie, then brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek, holding her hand there.

He turned his head, and kissed the inside of her palm. 

She memorized the shape of him, from his long dark lashes, to the half-smile on his lips, and thanked all the stars that he was here, and he was hers.

She lowered her hand, and smiled.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

He lit up. She watched it, hopelessly in love, as joy rolled across his face, and happiness shone in his eyes. Those beautiful, gorgeous eyes, telling the world a story of adventures and wishes, and a dream that finally, finally came true.

He sent Pepper a brilliant grin, then dipped her.

The crowd around them whooped and whistled when he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"That will be all, Mrs. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS HOW IT IS GOING TO END, DANG IT MARVEL! SOMEHOW! You will give all my babies their happy ending because we all deserve it after the emotional horror we went through at the end of Infinity War.
> 
> And also, I'm so sorry, I had plans for Pep confronting Steve but it didn't fit so I might have to toy with the idea of that later.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has kudos'd or commented on this story already, you have made my little writer heart so happy I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
